JUST ANOTHER OTHER DAY
by Wolfchild87
Summary: Just to let u guys know im curretly occupied with school, so i wont be able to upd8ing this or any story until till late june
1. Chapter 1:Dana

-1**Dana**

Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day. The Kingdom of Kippernia was greeted by the sun, and everyone began their morning routine. The Pepper was preparing breackfast, the Smithy fed the horses,

the Rake watered his plants, and Jester was barricaded in the closet by the prince for telling him his mathematical skill need more improvement. It was an ordinary day for every one, all

but for one knigth, who was too busy lectiong his squires to know something was about to happen.

"Disappointing" he said in a stern tone. Both Jane and Gunther held their heads down, resented one another. "Both of must work together in order to successed. By fighting one another

you deffeat each other, and let down those that depend on you. How many times must I go over this lesson the to of you" he lectured. Just then Sir Ivan showed up accompanied by a

young girl no older than fifteen. She Had blue eyes, black hair, and dressed in peasant clothing.

"Sir Theodore" Ivan interrupted "This Lass would like a word with yee" He finished.

Theodore turned away from his squires and faced her.

"What can I do for young lady?" he asked Kindly. The young girl smiled, and she ticked out her hand to greet him and said " I'm Dana Solis. I'm your daughter."

The news was so shocking that everything went silent. So difficult to process, that no one believed their ears. The only thing that broke that silecnecc what the sound of Theodore as he

hit the ground from the schock. As everyone stared at the unconscious knight, Ivan broke the silence by speaking out. "And I thought the news was Shocking."

Yes it was shocking news, but how can any one had known this was going to happen. It was suppose to be an ordinary day.


	2. Chapter 2:News

-1**News **

Chapter 2

Word traveled quickly. While the court was busy settling trying to get to the bottom of the situation, everyone else were filled with curiosity about the sudden unexpected guest. Even

Dragon seem to caught an interest.

"let me get this straight. The whole castle has stopped in its tracks all because some girl claims to be Old rusty legs' child…." Dragon said but wasn't finish " but every time I claimed I

done a perfect landing no one bats an eye." he complained, every one rolled their eyes a smile. Jane then patiently tried to explain the significant importance of the situation. " This is

serious… Sir Theodore had a child that he was not even aware of." she said. Gunther, who seem to disagree for everything she had to say, couldn't help but express his thoughts and

"politely" as possible.

"Don't me so naive. Any one can come in here and claim to be the child of the king himself. She obviously some derange peasant out for a better life. Some people would stooped low." He

said. "Well if there's anyone knows more about stooping low, its you." Joked Jester. Gunther glared at him but said nothing. "Well I think its awful that Sir. Theodore missed out on all

those years he could have had with his child." said Pepper as she served her friends their breakfast. "I agree. I remember when I missed out the blooming of my morning glories… three

months of tending and nurturing, and I overslept." he sighed and began stirring his soup with sadness. Everyone change the subject. They heard this story way too many times before. "I

must agree with Gunther. " said Smithy. "A strange girl just suddenly shows up claiming to be the daughter of a respected Knight. Seems a little suspicious to me" He finished. "I'm not

saying that its true, but --" Jane was interrupted by Dragon. "But its boring. BORIIIIING!!!!" he complained. " Dragon this is serious!" Jane argued " So Old Rusty Legs has a kid. You

short-lives have them all the time. Now if he had a baby dragon ha-ha now that will be something." Dragon stated. " In any case there is nothing none of you can do until they come out

of the court and announce their decision. Now if you'll excuse me I think I go hang out with the cows. They are much more interesting." he said and took off. Dragon always lost interest in

a conversation if it was not about him, but as much as they hated to admit he was right. There was nothing that could be done. They can only wait until the court has resolved the

situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, the court had bolted the doors and locked the windows. They had guards on every door to make sure no one was listening or attempt to get in. "This is a very serious

accusation, young lady." Lectured the king. He sat at his throne with his queen at his side, the two knights on each side, and the Chamberlin and lady-in-waiting on the side.. Dana stood

before the four of them, but she seem unafraid. "Accusation! How did you got Crime out of I'm your daughter." She stated. "Your accusing my most loyal knights of adultery." replied the

King, once again Dana stood her ground. " This kingdom jumps to conclusions. All I said was he's my father." She stated. The King rose to his feet. "Well then kindly enlighten me on how

Sir Theodore came to be your father." Asked the king. "Well when a man and a woman -" Dana was interrupted "I MEANT HOW HE BECAME YOUR FATHER IF NOT THROUGH MEANS OF

ADULTRY!" The king replied furiously. No one knew if she was serious or if she was mocking them. "oh well, He and my mother were briefly married, but the marriage broke up before I

was born."(Did a bit of research it seems that divorce was around Jane's time period) She answered. "And who is your mother?" Asked the Queen in a gentle matter. "Lady Delia Solis

from Roman Italy. I have the papers of both their marital and divorce certificate." She pulled out a few papers from her bag that she was carrying. The King took a look at the papers. As

she had stated, the document stated Sir Theodore Boarmaster was married to Lady Delia Solis, and was divorced a nearly 16 years ago. Then he summoned the Chamberlin. "Are these

official Chamberlin" He handed the papers to him. The Chamberlin revised everything down to the last detail. "Quite official, your majesty. And everything she has stated adds up." the

Chamberlin stated.

Dana had remained clam the whole time. She was sure she had convinced the court, but the king was still not satisfied. "Well you've proven the marriage occurred, But that does not

mean your Sir Theodore's child." Stated the King. Once again Dana remained unmoved. " For all we know, your mother could have married another." The King replied. Dana was not

fooled, she knew what he was insinuating. She, herself have wonder that, but she did her research. She was sure the silent knight was her father. She pulled out a diary. This is my

mother's diary she has kept since she was married to my father. Inhere she describes with great detail their marriage, my father, and my birth, she said. "among other things." The last

part of her statement, with a bit of disgust. As if she learned more than she needed to learn. "Anyway, in this diary, she states a specific characteristic. My father had a mark on his left

arm in the shape of a blurry claw mark." Dana stated, she then pulled her sleeve to show hers. "This is the boarmaster mark. Every generation passes it to the next." She said. The

Everyone then looked at Sir Theodore. "Is this true, Sir Theodore?" Asked the King. The Old knight Nodded. Then her removed the armor from his left arm. Sure enough, there it was. The

family mark. Everyone was, beyond doubt, sure Dana was telling the truth. "So its true. You are his child." said the kind, "But if you are Sir Theodore's child, why did you reveal yourself

now?" Asked the King. " And why have we never heard of you?" the Queen added. Dana didn't answer, instated she asked, "I got a better question…" she looked at Sir Theodore. " Why

haven't you said anything? A stranger arrives, claims to be your daughter, proves to be true, and you don't say a word." she said.

Everyone looked at the Knight once again. He Didn't looked at her in the eyes. He was avoiding her. Dana was a reminder of things he had suppress for so long. "I am not surprise that

Delia kept you a secrete from me." he said in a monotone voice. " I didn't married an angry woman, but I did divorced one. For her to hide my only child from me… I must have hurt her

more than I thought. " He said. The entire court remained silent, and Dana's expression change a little. It was as if she had figured out a missing piece of a puzzle. " Why did she tell you

about me now?" He finally asked her something. "It was a secrete she did not wanted to take to the grave" Dana answered. Sir Theodore was shocked, but he remained in controlled of

his emotion. After a brief moment of silence, the King announce that he had heard everything they needed to know, and welcome Dana to castle. He also stated that everyone in this

kingdom pulls their own weight. Dana said that she went to a private school, where girls learned about medicine, and other medical studies, and can serve as a physician for the kingdom.

The king was delighted. Up until now the wizard was the only one that can heal the sick, and he was often nowhere to be found.

* * *

By the time, the court was no longer in shut down state, it was already nighttime. Everyone was finishing up their duties for the day. Jane had came from patrol with dragon when she

notice Dana speaking with the King. "Look Dragon! The court finally came out. " Dragon landed as best as he could before the king and Dana. He took a good look at the girl, and said "

That's Old rusty leg's kid!!! He is old enough to be her grandfather! Hahaha heehehahah" Said dragon while he rolled in laughter. Jane got off of him and scold him. Dana, unlike most

people, she was not scared. "Huh, you weren't kidding, he really is a Dragon. I just thought you were being rude" She looked at the King. He cleared his throat. "Jane, you've met Sir

Theodore's daughter, Lady Dana Solis. She will be our new physician." He stated. "So its true Sire, Sir Theodore has a child." she asked. "I'm here aren't I?" replied Dana. "Yes it is true.

Jane I am intrusting you with showing Dana the palace ways. For now, however, I would like you to show you to show her to new quarters." requested the King. "At once Sir." said Jane.

"Where will that be?" she asked. "Your room. Until we can find something more suitable for her. I trust there will not be of any inconvenience to you." He said, Jane of course said nothing,

but agreed. " Good, because I've taken the liberty of having her things brought to your room. I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine." Said the King, and left.

Jane showed Dana her room. Much to her surprise, her room was cluttered with so much chest and baggage. " I see you don't not travel lightly. " Jane joked. The two of them got

together to as clear as possible. "You know for someone who dressed like a peasant, you have a lot of things. " said was setting her bed on the floor next to Jane's bed. "

that's because I'm not a peasant. My mother was a very wealthy woman. After her death she left me with everything. I sold my house, took pack a few things, and went to see my

father." she said. "that doesn't explain why your dress as a peasant." Dana sat down on her bed with her mother's diary. "If I am dressed as a peasant, then everyone will just assume I

have nothing useless junk. I'm less likely to get robbed." She said. Jane thought it was a good idea. She looked like a peasant , and her equipment didn't look elegant. She also saw the

animal and wagon she was traveling in. No one she would suspect she was wealthy. Dana continue to read her mothers diary. "Dana…" Jane began to speak, but she could not get

another word out. She wanted to ask everything about her, and why she was kept a secrete for so long. Yet she could not mutter a word out. Dana didn't seem to notice her struggle, or

at least she pretended not to., and showed Jane her mother's diary. "My mother was a good artist. Would you like to see a drawing of them when they were young." she said Jane

immediately sat next to her. Dana was right, her mother was a good artist. She saw a loving couple, and recognized Theodore. He was a much younger man, but his eyes were still

steady, focused and kind. "What happen to them..?" she asked Dana. She quiet before she answered. "They just drifted apart." The two of them were quiet once again, then they both

decided to turn in.

Everyone in the castle went to bed but not all of them slept. Theodore especially didn't sleep. He was haunted for many years by his burdens. Now his past has come to haunt him once

again. " Delia…" He said to himself. "I never realized how much I hurt you." He sigh in exhaustions. Too many things have happen for one day, and he knew the days of yet to come will

not be any easier.


	3. Chapter 3:Jane and Dana

ok so I changed the structure of my story because a couple of people have mention that it is a little difficult to read. Enjoy!

**Jane and Dana**

Chapter 3

It was a weary morning. Jane had to wake up earlier than usual in order to show Dana place life. She woke up to the sound of the first Rooster's song. She was weary and half a sleep

but the sight of her roommate woke her up. She was doing some weird bizarre stretching. Jane Gawked at her. "What are you doing?" she asked, not completely sure if she wanted to

find out. Dana bends over backwards to face Jane. "hello, just doing my morning stretches. I use to had a roommate who studied in the eastern countries. She taught me some unique

exercises that improve health and concentration. Care to Join me?" she asked. "Maybe some other time. Come on, time to show you the ropes" Jane said. Dana got up. "Alright" she said

as she headed towards the door. "Uh Dana" She turns around at the sound of her name. "You might want to put some more clothes on." Said Jane. "Oh right…" she said laughing

nervously.

Dana got dress in a flash. She no longer wore the peasant clothing she came in, but it was not close of nobility. She wore a pale blue sleeveless dress that reached all the way down to

her toes, and was open on both sides of her legs. Around her waist was a black thick strap as a abdominal supporter, and her legs were concealed by black leggings. she had sturdy

boots and black ribbons coiling around her hands and arms. Jane showed Dana around the castle and a long the way taught her about their rules and customs. When it was over, Jane

took heron patrol with dragon. Much to Jane surprise, Dana scream for joy and excitement. Most people screamed for terror. "This is wild! Hahahaa!" she screamed. "Enjoy it now. Because

it is the only ride you are getting out of me." said Dragon. " Come now you big newt, you can handle the two of us. " Said Jane. "Yes. I mean what is a 100 pounds worth of short lives

Compare to a big, strong, and handsome Dragon like you." Dana shamelessly flattered him. He seemed to eat it all up. " Well since you have such great taste. I suppose I could give you a

lift or to, once in a while." he said Jane took a look at Dana with a smile.

They both landed in dragon's cave, and while dragon went in to find one of his "treasures" to show off to his new short-life friend Dana and Jane were enjoying the scenery. "I cant's

believe Dragon warmed up to you so quickly. He usually just blows smoke to strangers for a few more days." said Jane. "Mother use to say if you stroke a man penis you get him for the

night, stroke his ego you get him for life. I guess that applies to Dragons too" Dana said. Jane was a little uncomfortable, but she laughed lightly anyway. A Few moments passed

between them. "It is a amazing" Dana finally spoke out, as they both sat down to view the world. " Yes I never get tired of this sight." Jane answered. For a brief while, they were quiet

again, until Jane broke the silence. "You do know that I am a knight in training" she said. "Yes very impressive." Dana comment, she seemed rather aloof. "And you know that your fa-

that is Sir Theodore is my teacher." said Jane. " Your lucky." said Dana, there was a slight emotion in her voice. "My father must think a lot about you… to be willing to train you… to talk to

you…" she said "Mean while he avoids me like the plague…" Dana said, this time she looked at her. Jane can see that she was full of hurt. She didn't know what to say to her. "I…" the

Dana smiled and said " Do not worry yourself. I was aware it was going to take some time before my father to accept me. I waited fifteen years to know who was my father, I can wait…"

Dana said." lets just hope it won't take another fifteen years for that" Jane joke trying to lighten the mood. "I doubt it will. He does not have that many years left in him" said Dana. Jane

laughed from her sick joke. She realized that Dana can say such awful thing that they can be humorous. After a while Dragon, came back with no treasure to show, claiming that he had

misplace his treasure. Dana said it was okay, and that she rather have Dragon's company. Jane could have swore, she saw him blushed.

Late in the morning, Jane, Dana, and Dragon were making their way home. "You're a lot more fun than old rusty legs, Dana. Sure your related to him." He asked. "Positive" she said as

they made a landing. For once it was not a rough one. It was then and there than Jane's father was waiting for them. "Jane, Dana I'm glad I find you two. Dana, the King would like an

audience with you." He said. Jane was helping her get down from dragon, mostly because she was not paying attention. "What did I do now?" she asked. "Nothing, child the King just

wants to discuss your position in the castle." He said then he turn to Jane. "Daughter, your mother and I would like to speak to you in private." he said. "What she do?" Asked Dana , the

Chamberlain just gave an weary sigh and said, "Nothing, we just wish to speak to her. Now the King will be waiting for you in the throne room, and Jane we will be waiting for you in our

chamber." he said and left. Dana looked at Jane. " hmm… somehow I got the better end of that message." she said bluntly. Jane looked at her. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Parents never want to talk without a motive. It must be serious." Dana replied, and left. Jane remained silent and thoughtful.

**That afternoon**

Dana came out of the throne room along side the King. "So it is settled. In addition to housing, you will receive education from the wizard to further advance your healing capacities. You

will help run the castle, in addition to taking care of the sick and injured" Repeated the King. At this point, Dana just made up her mind that he just like to hear himself talk. She choose to

keep that to herself, she excused herself, and left. "Longest hour of my life." Just then she saw something pass her. She soon realized it was Jane. Right behind her were her parents.

"JANE! Please wait!" Her father shouted. But Jane didn't seem to slow down. Both of her parents stopped running by the time they got to where Dana was. They were both out of breath,

"I-I'm…geth- getting to old… for this…" said the Chamberlin. "What happen?" Dana asked. "Nothing to…concern yourself Dana…this is a private matter." Said the lady in waiting, as best

composed as she could. "oh I'm sorry the running and screaming threw me off." Dana responded, she appeared indifferent about the situation. " Yes well… we are just have an

unresolved issue among FAMILY. Once Jane calms down, everything will be settled." Jane's mother responded, with an emphasis in family. Once again Dana remained unmoved. They then

excused themselves from her, and went to search for Jane. Dana remained still, but then walked away in a different route.

Jane was sat in the her room. She locked the door and widow. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. Unfortunately for her, Dana was her roommate, and as such had a key. "Hi Jane"

she said in a energetic matter. Jane wiped her tears. 'she has no idea' Jane thought. "Still crossed with you parents?" Dana said. " You Know." Jane got up in surprise. "I believe it was

Socrates who said, 'I know nothing'." She said. "And I'm sure you'll talk if and when your ready, and to whom your ready." she said as pretended to be looking for something. In no time

at all, Jane confessed he troubles, "My parents want to set up an arrange marriage." Dana stopped pretending and looked at her. "Rough deal" she said

While Jane and Dana began talking, Jane's parents were heading towards her room. "Dear are you sure we should processed with the arrangement planning. Jane seem very upset as it

is." Asked the Chamberlain. " Its for her own good. Whether she realizes it or not." His wife replied. They were about to go in, when they saw the door open and heard them talking. They

remained silent to hear every word they could. "How can you do this to me? I cannot just marry some stranger! I still have my knight's training, and I still have to help dragon with his

runes." Jane complained. "I know they are trying to want me to be happy but-" "Happy!?" Dana interrupted "Where did you get an idea like that?" She asked. No one was sure if she was

serious. "What do you mean?" Jane asked. "Jane, when parents say they want their children to be happy, they really mean they want their children to be safe." she answered, Jane's

parents got closer trying to hear what Dana was trying to say. "I do not understand?" Jane replied. "When their children are born and after the happy afterglow wears off, fear takes

over. They begin thinking of everything that can go wrong. The Danger they are expose to, the people that can hurt them, the disappointments they will endure. It drives them crazy."

she said. "so they start making plans for their children, and raised them accordingly. But they overlook the fact that their children's free will, and so their challenge is to keep their children

in their safety zone." She said. At this point Jane had stopped her weeping, and was eagerly hearing what she has to say. "When you became a knight's apprentice, you did not just

change your future, you change theirs." She said. "But I cannot just forget about anything just because they are scared. Besides what do they have to fearing?" Jane protested. "I have

no idea Jane. May be they are scared of losing their only child without having thing to remember her. Maybe they are afraid that their daughter might miss out on what they have? Maybe

you should go and talk with them and find out." she said Jane seem pensive. "Because where a parents challenge is to keep their children safe, a child's challenge is to show their parents

what they can do, and put their fears at ease." Dana finished. Jane looked into her blue eyes, and smiled. "You know what Dana… you are every bit of your father's daughter." she said.

"In deed she is." said the Chamberlain, They both turn towards the door. Jane's parents had come in. "Dana we want to apologize for our rude behavior earlier." said Jane's mother, but

Dana said it was not necessary. She then excused herself, and so that they can speak with Jane. "Well I think I will go and see if the wizard needs my help. I shall leave you to settle

things in private…oh and Jane" Dana paused. "No storming off" she finished, Jane laughed. She was happy she had made in friend in Dana, for her own way, she had her father's wisdom,

which meant someone new to confined in.

As Jane and her parents began to talk, Dana was making her way to the wizard's tower. Up above the from the second story of the caste, Sir Theodore watched her make her way. He

was though of his former wife, Dana reminded him so much of her. It was painful to see her, but at the same time he long to keep her get to know her. It was so sudden she just

showed up. 'At my age, there is only one surprise I should be expecting...' He thought to himself. 'I should have known fate would not have let me slip through its fingers'. It Once she

was out of sight, he too left.

* * *

**Sorry it took forever, but I'm juggling school, and other stuff. oh and there is a profile on Dana in my profile in the Quebo style, so if you want some more idea on Dana's character go check it out  
**


	4. Chapter 4:The Library

-1** The Library**

Chapter 4

Dana had gone to the wizard's tower. Much to her shocking surprise it was excruciating crowed. There was nothing, but a mountain of books, and scattered plants and herbs. The a huge thick wall of musk and incense hit Dana's face, and found it difficult to breath. "Hello…" said Dana, not entirely sure if she wanted to see if anyone would answer her. Behind the pile of books she found an old man, grinding some herbs to dust. "Heheh ahah-hack-hehe so who's is so brave enough to enter my domains." he said in the creepy and irritating of voices. Dana remained indifferent. "I am Dana…your pupil and assistant" she answered. "Ahh that's right, the King thinks I need help, being an old man that I am." He said , Dana put her hands on her hips. "Or it has to do with you being a senile old man, because it was your idea." She replied. "is that what the king told you hahheah ahak hehe" He answered right back. "YOU WERE THER! You said it yourself." Dana answered. "Well I guess you must be young being only a decade and half, you must know more than an old timer like myself." He said. Dana realized he was messing with her for his own amusement. "This is getting us nowhere, why don't you start talking sense old man" she said. "why would I talk straight? I'm a senile old man." He said this time Dana didn't said a word, he could not twist her words if she stayed quiet. " Well do not just stand there, start assisting me. I need you to return all these books to the royal library." He said. Dana saw the heavy load of books, she was completely tired. " You're insane, aren't you?" she said. "Completely" he answered with an honest smile. "But you were given an order, are you going to do it, or is it too hard for little girl like you." He said his smile changed to a smirk. Dana pause for a second. "Fine I should be done soon" She said. "And hurry back, its been so long since I have some company." He said in a whinny voice. "There's a shock" Said Dana as she headed towards the pile of books.

There was a small wagon among the pile of books. She was able to get every single book out into the library in just 10 trips. By noon half of his books in the royal library, but while she was finishing up someone else was in the library. Jester was sitting in historical section, reading story after story, hoping to inspire a new ballad. He was about to call it quits when he heard something. "AAHHHHHH!" Dana screamed. Jester immediately left his post, and headed towards the scream. He found Dana hanging by the highest level of the book shelf. The bottom part of the shelf have broken down. The book self was sustain because it was bolted to the wall, but it was not going to resist for long. "Hold on!" He said. He looked around, for the latter, he found one buried under the books. He placed so that she can climb down safely. "What happen?" he said. " The King's son that's what happen! He thought it would be funny to knock me off the latter. I tried to climb down by the shelf but I broke." Said Dana as she climb down. Jester offered his hand to help her climb down. "Are you alright" He asked. "Fine, but look at this shelf!" she said. "It took me all day to fix set the books up" Dana signed. "Its just too bad Smithy is not here. He could have this shelf fix in no time, but he had a family emergency and left. He will not be back for a week" Said Jester. But he soon realized that Dana was not listening. She was walking out the door. "Where are you going?" he asked. Dana turns to face him. "To get a hammer and nails. I saw some at the blacksmith's shop." she said. "You do not have fix it. It was an accident- well not necessarily an accident as such, but it still was not your fault. The King will understand." he Babbled. "Yes the prince may have pushed me, but it was my foot that broke the shelf. I need to fix it" Dana said. She then headed for the supplies. In a few moments, she return with the hammer, nails, and latter. Much to her surprise, Jester was clearing up the books. "What your you doing?" she asked. "I'm building a fort. What does it look like I'm helping you?" He answered. "Thank you, I'm Dana by the way" She said. "Jester, at your service" Jester said as he bowed.

In the long period of time that it took Dana to organized the books, it took less for the two of them to fix the shelf and organized the books. In that short time, Dana and Jester got better acquainted. By the time it was late at night, though they were both tired and their muscles ache. They had learned more than they intended to learn about one another. "So I heard you are the wizard's assistant, brave soul." He said "He bit me once, and said it was for me own good." Jester said with a shiver. "Yes I am beginning to think the King is still cross with me over the little dispute we had. Well the wizard may be a derange hermit, but there must be a reason why he is here." Dana relied. Jester smiled just then Jane and Dragon came in with Jane, it was a crash landing. Jester brought Dana close to him to get her out of the way, as Dragon drag against the dirt. Jane leaped off of Dragon and in front of the two of them. "Is any one hurt?" Asked Jane. Jester realized he was holding Dana in a very friendly matter, and immediately let her go. "uh-Fine fine" he rubbed his arms, they were very sore. "Just a little sore, we were fixing one library's shelf." He answered immediately hoping Jane would not notice his face was red. "why were you fixing a shelf?" Jane asked with a puzzled look. "I broke a shelf" Dana answered. "What? just one?" Asked Dragon, He said, he had his eye on Dana. "Oh Dana! I just saw the most interesting cloud, it was in the shape of a cow" he said as he pushed her away from the three of them, and into a private conversation. " It had a horns and everything." said Dragon, Dana didn't seem to mind being separated from Jane and Jester. "What's with Dragon?" he said "it's the cutest thing, He has a crush on Dana." Jane whispered "Wh-what?" Jester responded trying to keep from laughing. "He would not stop taking about her. It is so sweet." She said. Jester laughed, then smiled at Jane, "Love is a strange force" said Jester he knew that feeling all too well. From a distance, Dana listen carefully to dragoon but her eye shifted towards Jane and Jester. They were talking, and she smiled once she realized one more secrete about her new friend.

The next day, Dana went to the library. The wizard had sent her to retrieve all the books she return back. There was a special spell in one of them, but he forgot which one, so he demanded them back again. Dana would have suggested to search for the spell herself, but that would have start another pointless conversation. Much to her surprise, the King and the court Jester were there. "Ahh Dana, I was just speaking to Jester He told me what happen to the library. Very noble of you young lady, cleaning up after your own mistakes." He said. "Jester was the one that deserves the praised, your Highness. He helped someone in need, I only fixed what I broke." she relied. The King smiled, "I see you share your father's sense of honor and integrity. Well in any event, both of you have done well. I hope to see more of these acts." He said as he left. Jester looked at her and said, "You did not have to do that.". Dana smile and replied, "And you did not had to helped me, but you did anyway, and I always give credit where credit is due." she said. She then pulled something from her small bag that hung around her waist. " And I always repay my favors." she said as she handed him a letter. Jester could not believe his eyes the letter had his name. It can only mean one thing, it was a letter written by the hand of his parents. He held it for a good while, unable to keep his hands steady from the excitement. "On my way here, a group of Gypsies came to my aid. I owned them a favor, and I have repaid it. But you I still owe" she said as she began picking out books. Just then Jester hugged her spontaneously " You paid it already! You have no idea what this letter means to me." He said. Dana return the hug, but stop once she though she heard laughing. "You may want to hold on to that favor. I have a feeling that your going to need it." she said.

That afternoon, Jester went to lunch with his friends. Jane and dragon were still on patrol, and have not return. "Good afternoon to you all." He said to Rake and Pepper, both of them were giggling. "Well I must have put on my clothes on backward to make you two smile." He said. "Oh Jester we know your little secrete." Said Pepper. Jester was obscured, "Secrete? What secrete?" He questioned. "You know your secrete…" Said Rake, then his tone went low, "Your love secrete…" He teased. Jester spat and choked on his drink. " cough- wh- wha- what?! Secrete?! What makes you think I have a secrete!? Much less a love secrete, heheheh?" he said anxiously. He was worried that they found out his feelings for Jane.

"You know your feelings for Theodore's daughter, Dana" said Pepper. Jester was relieve to hear it was not Jane's name that was mentioned. " Oh her…Wait! What?!" He almost fell of his seat.

* * *

**there is a profile of Dana in my profile. go check it out if ur interested**


	5. Chapter 5:Rumors

-1**Rumors**

Chapter 5

"No way! You two are mistaken, I do not have any romantic feelings for Dana. I just met her." Jester babbled from the shock. Desperately trying to keep his two romantic friends from sinking into their new delusion, but they didn't seem to budge. "ohh Love at first sight is so unexpected…" said Pepper in a dreamy tone. Jester smacked his forehead. He wondered if this how frustrated Jane felt when she got into the same problem with Pepper. Then he realized something, if Jane hears of this rumor, his chances will degrade even further than they already are. "Ugh! What makes you think I like Dana?!" he asked in a frustrated tone. "Princess Lavinia saw you two in the library. " Said Rake, as the two of them giggled from the idea "You were hugging" Rake teased.. Jester remember what had happen last night. " That does not prove anything! And the only reason we were hugging is-" Before he can even breath another word, Pepper was jumping for joy and even gave a light squeal. Jester realized his mistake. It no longer matter, whether he had reason, when romantic rumors are started no reasoning will silenced them. So he left before he made things worst.

Jane was arriving from patrol with dragon, when she noticed Dana in the practice Yard. Dragon immediately made a sparrow landing. He did not wanted to look foolish in front of Dana, and Jane found it adorable. "A sparrow landing Dragon? What ever happen to speeding out of control landing." She teased. "I do no such things Jane. I am full of self control and grace." he said Hoping Dana would notice, but she was far to busy. She was stirring white clothes in a boiling pot. At her feet where small, chubby, clay container each one filled with herds. "Dana are you doing the laundry?" Jane asked. "Are you cooking? I would love to try some. Need a stronger fire?" said Dragon with enthusiasm. He was about to inhale for a breath of flames but Jane told him to settle down. "that is very generous of you Dragon, but I'm almost done with this batch of bandages." Dana said. She stirred and grabbed a handful of herbs. She sprinkled it all over the pot until they settled in the water and white sheets. Jane kept her distance from the pot, but she can smell its fragrance. " Its smells so earthy… and soothing." she said. "It should" Dana commented. "The herbs have natural healing properties. By soaking the bandages in them, a patient will be able to heal quicker and easier." she finished "Ahh! Yes. Your brilliant." he flattered her. Dana just gave a polite smile. "So do you need and additional herbs, we can fly together to find some." Very kind Dragon, but not right now." Dana grabbed a bucket ant threw water at the fire of the pot. "There. Now all that is left to do is wait till it cools of so that I can hang them up to dry." she said, but Dragon took the whole pot in his hand. Steam came out of his hand, but he just pulled out the sheets with ease. Then placed them on the line with ease. "There you are, all hung and ready to dry." he said. "Thank you Dragon. That was very thoughtful of you. You did not burn yourself did you" Dana asked with genuine concern. "Are you joking? What's a little warm water for a fire breather like myself."

Dana laughed lightly, which seem to make Dragon smile. She then left and said that she had other chores that needed to be addressed. Dragon waited till Dana was out of sight, then he let out a big cry. "OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! Oh That Hurt! Ouch!" Dragon blew on his claws trying to ease his pain. Jane laughed, "Ha-ha-ha-ha What's a little warm water to a fire breather.." she teased. Dragon continue to roll around on the ground and complaining about the agony. Just then Pepper came in, "What is Dragon doing?" She asked. "Recovering from trying to impress Dana." Jane answered her; not really taking her eye off of dragon. Pepper wonder why Dragon would bother to impress her. Then she came to her own rationality. "Awww - ohh Dragon has a crush on Dana too" she said excited tone. Jane laughed until she realized she said "too". "Too? Who else has a crush?" she asked. She knew that Smithy had left before he even saw Dana, so it could not have him, Gunther's father has had him working nonstop so he too has not seen her since the day she came in, and Rake has been in love with Pepper since they've met. Who could it be? "Jester also has feelings for her?" Pepper answered her. Jane's face went white from the shock.

Dana was in the wizard's tower, she was grinding more herbs for the informatory. "Donna! I'M HUNGRY! Go get me some food!" the wizard screamed from way above the top of the tower. "For a man who is 100 he sure has a healthy set of lungs." she said. "I heard that!" He shouted. Dana went outside, 'Well at least he's getting closer, use to call me Dolores.' she thought to herself. Just then she heard Jester calling for her. "Dana!" he whispered from the corner of the building. Dana leaned forward, "Yes…" she said with her eyebrow raised up and the other one down. "Why are we whispering?" she said in a clear voice. "Because we cannot be seen together." Jester explained. Dana made a strange face at his answered. "Oh… How low in the social latter am I for the court fool to be embarrassed by me." she joked, but Jester did not seemed amused. In fact he seemed a bit nervous and worried, "I am serious! There is a rumor about us" he said as he looked around to see if anyone was around. "You mean about us being an item" Dana responded in a very casual. Jester was shocked. "You know, wait you were not the one who started it were you?" he said suspiciously. "No, but the princess filed me in on the details. Cute as a button, but she can be so pushy. When I tried to explained to her its not nice to spread rumors about people, but she insisted that love should shared and spread." Dana explained. Dana walked away carelessly, was going to heading towards the castle exist. He began to wonder what goes through her mind. If nothing else, Dana was hard to read. "Then why have you let this happen? Why did you let this rumor get out of hand?!" he protested no longer caring if anyone heard him. If he had continue to whispered, then Sir Theodore would not have heard them and wondered to hear what they were saying. "Jester you and I both know the nature of rumors. They are like locus, swarming through out the winds and leaving destruction where ever they go." she said. Jester seemed a little annoyed. "Yes, very poetic." he said. "And there is no way to stop them. All we can do is just ride it out." Dana explained. Jester knew she was right, he tried to explained it to Pepper and Rake. Neither one of them would listen. "I know but…" he trailed off. "But you do not want you do not want the that cute little red head to think your heart belongs to another." Jester stayed still, he was mortified that someone had figure our his secrete. "What…?" He said. "I seen the way you look at her, and it did not help that she was the center of our conversation last night. Your doing the right thing by the way" Dana said. Now this definitely caught his attention. "Putting her dream ahead of your own feelings. Not too many men are smart enough to do that." said Dana. "And do not worry so much, when love is energy, and energy always comes back to you." she said with a hand in his shoulder. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get the old coot his lunch. Some thing tells me this wont be an easy task. Good bye." She then left him alone. Jester smiled, even though he felt like his world was crumbling down. But he knew that Jane was smart, and she hoped that her own rumor experience keep her from believing the rumors. "Quiet observant is she not…" said Sir Theodore as he came down. Jester got nervous once again. "Oh Sir Theodore I was just …uh …How much did you hear?" he said. Jester knew better than to lie to vigilant knight. "Nothing I have not know myself over the years. Though I must admit, I am impress with Dana's wisdom and observant nature." He said, almost with a sense of pride. The knight stared at the direction his daughter went for a few seconds. Jester then broke the silence. "She is you daughter…" he said. Theodore's expression change from pride to shame. "Actually she gets that from her mother… Delia was as sharp as blade." he pause between thoughts. "Dana reminds me so much of her mother…" he seem to have trouble swallowing his pain. "Sir if I may… Dana has wait for so long for her father." Jester said. He pause to try to read his thoughts. Unable to, he continue. "I know what its like to wait for a parent. To wonder where your family is? If they are safe? Its torture." he said. Theodore smiled, "Thank you Jester." He said as he left.

That very same evening, Jane sat in the table with Rake waiting for Pepper to serve dinner. Rake was going on about his garden, but she was not even listening. Jane was trapped within her thoughts. While she was didn't believe in the rumors, a part of her was happy for her friend. Then a small part of her didn't understood what she was feeling. Just then Jester joined them, and sat next to Jane. 'He seems hi ordinary self.' she thought, but Jane smile soon faded . Dana had come in and sat next to Rake. She seemed worn-out. Dana dropped her head on the table. "I so tired… the wizard send me back a couple of times. First time is because the soup I brought him gives him hives, the other one I brought him is sets of his allergies, and the other one does something I do not even want to discuss." She said and she squired in frustration. "May the Gods kill me before I kill that old man." she said. A few seconds later, Pepper came in with plates of roast beef and vegetable, and while everyone seem to eat all their meat Dana left hers. "Any want my meat." she said as she held it out in disgust. Jester volunteered to finish it, but then he stopped when he notice Pepper was giggling. "Sharing food already…" she said continue to giggle. Jane didn't seem to react well to her comment, and neither did Jester. It was then Dana realized that riding it out may not be for them, and maybe … Just maybe there was another way to stop a rumor. "So is this how you based your logic and reasoning. Small little gestures with no hidden agenda. I thought it was just the king who jumps to conclusion." Said Dana. Pepper did not seem a little shake. She seemed very sure of the rumor. "Hugging is not a small gesture. The Princess saw you." she said, almost as if she was lecturing. "Right, and we all know children do not exaggerated" Dana responded with sarcasm. Jester didn't had difficulty deciphering what she was doing. She was doing what he failed to do. She was unraveling the rumor down to its source. It seem to be working because Pepper expression change, but then, "Well perhaps she may have exaggerate, but she still saw something. And Jester admitted that you two hug." said Pepper. Jester hid his head in shame. 'Oh Jester you just keep digging yourself even deeper' he thought to himself. "So you believe that small actions are reserved for romance." Dana said, her voice was much more stern. "But they are affectionate." Pepper was a little nervous, but Dana got a little vicious. "Ok I'll proved to you that do certain things without feeling a thing." Pepper gave her a little smirk, but that soon faded. Dana had crushed her lips on hers. Everyone entire mouth dropped their mouths, and remained in mortified shock. Pepper herself went even more pale than she already was. She was as stiff as a board. No one dared to say a word. "Feel Free to spread that around… Not that you need my permission to do that." She said. Then she left. "Well… that was awkward. But at least we all know we are not courting" Jester said. Jane still face cracked as a smile appeared on her face.

Dana was standing in the practice yard, when she heard her father walking right up to her. "Quiet a but of a scandal you cause. You are definitely your mother's Daughter." he said " She also solve a problem by causing a disaster." He said, there was humor in his tone, and Dana smiled as she turn to him. "I am proud to be my mother's child, and yours…" said Dana. "And who says I caused a scandal. One way of stopping a rumor is to start a new one, and she is not going to tell anyone, and neither one of them will." said Dana. "What makes you think that is true?" He asked. "Because when it's a rumor about you, your lips are sealed. The gardener will not talk because he would not want anyone to know that some one beat him from lip locking with the cook." Theodore gawked at her. "They are not discrete. And Jane and Jester are both to good of people to tell anyone anything that their friends want to keep a secrete." said Dana. Theodore stared at his daughter for a long time, the said " You are your mother's Daughter." he as he place his hand on shoulders to hold close. "and yours"

* * *

**Ok I hope you enjoy this so far. Now i will not be writing and publishing for a good time. I got school so its a little difficult for me to do both. but rest asure ****this story is not over yet**


	6. Chapter 6: Return of the Blacksmith

-1**Hi there everyone, well my suspension is up and I went back to writing**

**So enjoy.**

**Return of the Blacksmith**

Smithy was on his way home after two weeks since he left the castle. His Father had sprang his arm, and needed his help to run the farm. Now he was on his way home, when he notice pig was breathing heavily. It was a little warm for a fall. Fortunately, Smithy had known this land like the back of his hand, and knew there was a lake nearby. He walked lead his pig off the road and down a little hill, which lead to a small little lake. Pig began enthusiastically drink the water as he splashed the water in his face. He stopped at the sound of a horse. He looked around and found Cleaver not too far from where they were. She was standing in the shade drinking water. Smithy Walked up to her, he was wondering why she was here by herself. "Cleaver, did you ran away girl" he asked her but then noticed that there was a piece of clothing in a small bag hanging from her saddle. "Or you with someone" . He was about to reached for the clothing, when suddenly something submerged from the lake. Much to his surprise, it was a young girl in her most natural state. Smithy froze from the shock. He had never saw a nude woman before, and as much as he knew he should have looked the other way, he could not get his body to do so. He just stood still and quiet, subconsciously absorbing each and every detail of her body. She had her back facing him, and had it not for pig snort, she would not have notice he was there. She turns around to find the young blacksmith looking at her. The eye contact seem to have broken the spell he was under, because he felt immediate shame. He averted his eyes away from her and quickly said, " I am sorry! I did not mean to-" he said. His face was red, skin was burning hot, and his shameful feelings were over bearing. The girl on the other hand, seemed rather calm about the situation, instead she called for the horse who trotted over and she rode on nude. As if nothing had happen. Smithy stood there for a bit until the shock had wore off. Finally pig walked over to him and nudged his foot, indicating that it was time to go home. Smithy bent down to his pig and said to her, " What we just saw…stays between us…agreed." Pig oinks in agreement. They both walked home, and as shameful as he felt, he also experience a new feeling, one who both pleased him and terrified him.

By noon he and his pig had already made it to the castle. Pig rested by the her wheel while smithy prepared his station for work. And as he promised his pet pig, he kept the memory of the nude girl to himself, he felt it was wise to. For he saw no reason to brag about catching a woman in her most private moments. Though he would never admit it, but he enjoyed that moment, and without even knowing it he remembered every curve and detail of her body. "Blacksmith!' He suddenly wakes ups from his thoughts. He turns to find Sir Theodore Behind him. "Are you feeling well?" he asked sincerely. Smithy calmly replies, "Just a little tired, but I'm ready to get back to work". The old knight pulls out a sword and hands it to him. "Good! I need this fix as son as possible." he instructed. Smithy takes a good look at the sword before answering. " I can have it ready to you by sunset." He sets the sword in his station, he hears the voice of a young girl, which was unfamiliar to him. " Father, if your going to make me walk with an escort, at least make it one that can keep up with me." said Dana. She was referring to Sir Ivan. He was tired and out of breath. Smithy tucked his lips in to keep from smiling and laughing and the poor knight. "You're a cruel one, child" he said, he then remember that she had not met the Blacksmith. "Blacksmith I would like you to meet my Daughter, Dana, though warning you seems more appropriate." He said as he looked down on her. She return his comment with a evil smile. Smithy turns around to face them both. It was then and there, that he was glad that he did not brag to anyone about the mysterious lady of the lake, because she was standing right in front of him. While he went as pale as a ghost, she smiled like a demon.


	7. Chapter 7: Return of the Blacksmith 2

-1**Return of the Blacksmith 2**

"Are you sure you are well, son. You look a little pale" said Sir Theodore with a genuine concern. Smithy snaps out of it. Then replies "Yes sir, I am." He said he looks down at his own shoes. Theodore had known the blacksmith since he was a boy, and knew when ever he kept his head down it was because he was ashamed of something or wanted to hide something. He then looked as his daughter, who he only knew for a few weeks, and wondered what thoughts lurked behind that pretty smile.'Her mothers gaze and smile...How frightening'. the old knight thought. "Very well, blacksmith, I shall return. Dana a word if you will" He told his daughter. Dana followed her father towards his quarters. Once the two of them were out of sight, Smithy breathed out in relief. He then kneed down, his pig came towards him. "I am in huge trouble, am I not pig?" He said out loud as he petted his pig. "Why are you in trouble." said a voice. "Looks up and finds Jane looking down on him.

At the same time that Jane was interrogating Smithy, Theodore was doing thesame with his daughter. "What goes between you and the blacksmith?" He said there was a stern in his tone. "Nothing father." her tone was sweet and fake. "Then why went pale from seeing you? Why was he scared of you?" He said. She didn't seem to be listening. Dana was looking down from his window; she spotted Smithy. She smiled turned to her father. "I have that effect in men" She said. Her father did not seem to buy it, but just then Sir Ivan came in. He gave Sir Theodore the orders from the King. He saw Dana, and he seemed a little scared of her. She gave her father a look; she proves her point without having to do anything. As much as he needs to discuss with things his daughter, duty called. "We will discuss it later." He said as he left. Dana Smiled and looked down on the blacksmith.

Smithy was hammering away, trying to not face Jane while she spoke to him. "Smithy I distinctively heard you said you were in trouble. What is going on?" She said persistently. "Nothing. I miss spoke. I meant to say I'm going to be in trouble if I do not fix this sword in time." He said. Jane didn't seem to buy it. "Smithy, please I want to help" she said, but he refused to give in. She finally stormed off in frustration. "Boys are so ARRRUUGHH! " He continue to hammer on the sword, but when he looked up Dana had been standing right in front of him. He was so startled that he dropped the hammer on his foot. Had it not been for his metal shoes that would have hurt. "She is going to be terribly disappointed when she finds out that men are the same" Dana said casually, Smithy was a little nervous by her. She reaches down and picked up the hammer, and handed it to her. He seemed a little stunned, but none the less he took it from her. He touched her hand; it was slender. It was strange that he began feeling his face a little warm."Blacksmith. Care to do me a favor?" She said, His heart was beating fast. she seem to sense it, which only made her a little nervous. "The chain broke off can you fix this?" Dana asked as politely as possible. Smithy had a puzzled look on his face. A few moments ago, she had the most sinister look on her face. Now it seems saintly. 'Just what kind of games is she playing?' He thought. Dana pulled out a chian from her pocket. Smithy took one look at the chain. It was a beautiful necklace. It was long and silver, and blue stone in the center. But smithy shook his head, and said, "I'm a Blacksmith, not a Jeweler. I fix swords and spears, not Jewelry." Dana grabbed his hand; it was a tight grip for a soft hand. "Please try. This has sentimental value" she said she slipped the necklace in his hand with one hand, and closed his fingers with it. Dana held on to him for a while, which gave him suspicion. He wondered about what she was doing. She was toying with him or was he sincere. Nevertheless, he agreed to fix it, with no promises. "Thank you" she said and left. Smithy watched as she walked away. she was so hard to read, but strangely it intrigued him.

It took a few hours to fix Sir Theodore sword. Unfortunately, he did not have a chance to do the same for Dana's necklace. Fortunately for him, she did not seem in such a hurry to get it back. In fact, He had not seen her since she was at his forge at noon. His stomach rumbled, he had not eaten all day, and it was past dinner time. Still, Pepper always had left over, providing that Jane did not eat any. He made his way into her kitchen. She seemed to be doing some last minute cleaning. "Hello Smithy. We missed you at lunch and dinner." She greeted him. She then heard his stomach. "Oh, are you hungry, you can have some vegetable soup and this piece of beef" said Pepper. He didn't argued with her, he just sat down and ate what she served him. "I take it you were very busy to come join us." She said as she was cleaning the remaining dishes. "I was finishing Sir Theodore's sword, and now I have Dana's necklace fix, but I think I shall do that tomorrow." He said. Suddenly Pepper put down a plate very harshly. "Do not mention that-that GIRL!" She said harshly with her face burning red. Smithy did not dare to ask her what was wrong. Not while she was cleaning knives. That did not stop her from expressing herself. "That girl she has been giving me trouble since she got her. First she-she-" she clenched the knife's handle in frustration; Smithy felt very uneasy. "I CANNOT EVEN SAY IT! But that is not the only thing. She refuses to eat any meat I serve her! After I spend hours cooking for everyone, she just gives it to the dogs in the streets. She would have given this to them if I did not take it from her!" Pepper shouted. Smithy stood still, quiet as a mouse. Pepper continued her chores after that. Smithy finished his food, clean his plate, and left.

Smithy was heading to the stables to feed the horses, when he came across with Rake. He was watering his garden, and then he greeted the blacksmith. "Hello Smithy." He said politely. "Hello rake. I just finished eating, and I noticed Pepper was a little… upset" said Smithy. "Why she seemed fine at dinner" said Rake. "She was, right until I mentioned Dana and-" Smithy was interrupted by Rake; he was terrified at the sound of her name. "WHAT! YOU MENTIONED DANA TO PEPPER!" He whispered. There was a look of fear in his eyes, which was no surprise, he was very timid. "Pepper cannot stand Dana! She did-did-" His words were stuck in his throat. "I dare not even say it" he said. Smithy rolled his eyes. "This again. What did she do to her?" He asked. "NO, you'll never get it out of me." He said then went about his last minute gardening. Smithy did not feel the need to prick and pry, and so he went to the stables. "I'm gone for two weeks, and the entire kingdom goes crazy" He said as he headed to the stables.

Sometimes in the night, Smithy woke up with half a conscious mind. He could barely keep his eyes open when he heard Cleaver. He looks down and saws someone putting her back in her stables. His mind was not fully awake, and it almost felt like he was dreaming. He lay back down and went to sleep.

The next morning, Smithy woke up at the crack of dawn, he went down to feed the horses, and muck out their stables. When he got to Cleaver's stable, he noticed the grass stains on her feet, and knew she had been out. He wondered how this was possible, and remembered the dream he had sometime last night. "Guess it was not a dream" He said to himself. "Who says you are not dreaming now?" Smithy turns to find Jester behind him. "Any moment now I can turn into a pink elephant and fly to the moon." He jested. Smithy smirked. "I was just looking at cleaver's feet." He said. "Most people start a collection to pass the time." Jester teased. Smithy frowned, "I meant that there is grass stains on her feet. Meaning someone must have ridden her at night." Jester was puzzled "At night! Who would do that?" Jester wondered, then one name came to mind "Dana" he said. "She loves riding at night". Smithy looked at him. "Why? Does she not know that it's dangerous being at night?" Smith said. "Have you not met her?" Jester pointed out. "She a little…" He struggled to find the words. "Bold" Smithy helped him. "I was going to day crazy, but yours sounds nicer." He said "So I take it that Pepper's anger and Rakes fear were justified when I mentioned Dana?" He asked his friend as they both headed out of the stable to begin the day. "Well I would not say they that they did not exaggerated, but Dana is not exactly someone to fear or resent." Jester said. Smithy gawked at his friend. What he was saying made no sense. "Dana can be spontaneous and at times reckless, but there is always reason within her madness." He explained. "And to be truthful I am grateful to her. May be I am being bias, but I just do not think she is a bad person. Not with everything she does and has done." Jester finished "Which is…" Smithy asked "Well could I told you, but it is best for you to find on your own. It is more fun that way, too." He said. Smithy smiled. It brought him comfort knowing Jester trust Dana, no matter how crazy she seems to be.

Sometime in the middle of the afternoon Smithy was working on Dana's chain, when Sir Theodore came for his sword. "Outstanding Job, Blacksmith." Said when he noticed the necklace. He recognized it, and picked it up. "Where did you get this?" He asked. There was a feeling of sadness when he took a hold of the necklace. "Your Daughter asked me to fix it for her." He said calmly. "Oh I supposed her mother passed it on to her. I did not think she would-" Sir Theodore regains his self control and calmly returns the chain to the Blacksmith. "Carry on" he said as he left to make an announcement to his squires. Gunther and Jane were at it again. They were viciously attacking one another with swords. The only thing more aggressive than their skills, was their verbal abuse towards each other. Sir Theodore walks up to them, and stops their dual. "Quiet down. I have an announcement to make." He declared. Both squires kept silent and eager to hear more. "Our Kingdom is hosting the annual hunting challenge. Four more kingdoms have selected their representatives, and tomorrow afternoon we will choose which of you will represent our kingdom." He said. Jane frowned at the news. She knew what Dragon would think. She did not want to be in the awkward position again, but then her mentor regains her interest when he announced, "And the winner will receive the King's award at the royal ceremony. The kings of the five nations will grant the winner one wish." At that point Gunther had a sly look on his face. Jane did not like the look on his face. "Any wish at all Sir Theodore?" He asked with a tone. "Yes, any wish providing you win" Theodore answer. "Our representative will decided by a contest of archery skills, so practice hard young apprentices." he finished. The two of them headed to get their bow and arrows and practice. Jane headed to practice; while Gunther had a hidden agenda.

Jane practice her archery. Gunther watched as Jane practiced; her skills have surpassed his about two months ago. Though he would never admit it, he had to make sure it was him who won that contest. "The only way for me to win is to get rid of Jane." He said to himself. He had to get rid of Jane, and he soon came up with a plan. In the time that he took to setting up the plan, Jane had taken a break. She put her bow and arrows down and walked over to Smithy. "You are getting good, for a girl Jane" He teased. Smithy rarely said thing like that to Jane, but that was just his way of challenging her. This time however, she seems a little troubled. "Jane…" He asked. "I am in serious trouble. If I go through the challenge Dragon will be cross with me. You know how he feels about hunting." She said. Smithy nodded in agreement. "But I do not, Gunther has that chance to win, and I did not care for the look he had on his face." She said. "You think he will use the kings' award against you?" Smithy asked. "He might you it to banish Dragon, or cancel out my apprenticeship." She confessed. Smithy stayed quiet. He could see why she would think that, and he knew Gunther was more than capable of doing such a thing. "You cannot controll what Gunther will do Jane. Just your own actions" he said. She knew he was right. All Jane could do is be vigialent and practice hard. Jane looked at him, he seem to have finished fixing Dana's chain. "You fixed it?" She asked. "Yes I finally finished. Dana was very poliet about it, so i could not say no. It is so hard to believe she could such be a handful." He said. Jane smiled "Well she is no more of a handful than Dragon, but she can be very...challenging at times." Jane said. "What did she do to you? Because Pepper refuses to tell me what she did to her" Asked Smithy. "Well While I cannot tell you what she did to Pepper, I can tell you what she did for me" Jane began to adjust her bow's cord as she began telling Smithy about the trouble she had with her parents a while ago. Little did they realized, that Gunther was in the stables putting his plan to work. He took the horse known as Panic, for he was a young and unsteady stallion. So unstable that he was tied to his own stable just to keep from running away. Even smithy had trouble settle ling down the horse, and after 3 months of training they realized that he was better off into the wild. The king was going to have him released next week, but Gunther had plans for him. The gates of the stables were open and he saw Jane in his sights, he then smacked the horse, and with a wild yell he charged out. The wild animal broke out of the stables, and was heading toward Jane. It happen so quick that Jane did not had enough time to react. The violent animal would have crushed her had it not been for smithy who pushed her out of the way. Jane fell on her elbow; she felt an excruciating pain. Smithy landed on top of her. When he got up, Panic's rope whipped around his neck and dragged him all over the Castle. Smithy could feel the throat tightening around him as his body was scraped his body. He tried remove the rope, but all he could was provide relief. Just barely. He his lungs felt like they were about to burst. The then felt piece of wood was lodged into his leg. The excrusiating pain forced his last ounce of breath. Jane managed to get up, and called for help. Her screams got everyone out. "Jane what happen?" Sir Theodore said. "Smithy got dragged by Panic!" She screamed. The knights ran for the horse. Jane tried to follow, but her arm was too much for her.

Panic dragged Smithy, and it was about head for the exist into the open fields with him. He was losing consciousness, and his grip on the rope was weakening. Then suddenly Sir Theodore had cut the rope with his sword. Smithy was out cold. Everyone, including Jane had come round him as Theodore removed the rope from his neck. Jane was mortified. His face was purple and his neck was cut from the rope. Sir Ivan and Theodore were both about to move him when, "DON'T MOVE HIM." They turned around, and saw Dana coming in with a stretcher. "You could break something. We need to roll him over carefully, and strap him down." She said. They did as she said. In a minutes they got him strapped and ready to be sent to the clinic. Jane needed medical attention as well, but Smithy needed it more. All Dana could do for her at the moment was give her something for the pain. Jane was fine with it. She just wanted Smithy to be safe.

Everyone waited in worry. Though not everyone realized it, they had all come to know and loved Smithy. He was a hard working, caring and responsible young man, and if he were to leave this world it would be most tragic. Everyone worried for Smithy, one individual especially. For if the Blacksmith dies today, that individual would become a murderer.

**OK so I did part 2, i having a bit of writer block from time to time, but lets hope it wont keep me from wrting**

**oky this was recently rewrtien**

**so feel free to comment**


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

-1**Memories**

Smithy had been unconscious for three weeks since his accident. As he slept, he began dreaming of events of his life. He remembered his first birthday candle, and remembered what it felt like when he reached for it. He remembered the day he feed the pigs for the first time, and the mean-spirited little hog that bit him for not giving him more food. He remembered helping his mother in the kitchen, and his father lecturing him for it. He remembered when his pet pig was born, and their inseparable moments they shared since. He remembered going truffle hunting with her, and saving the king in the process. He remembered the king making the offer to his family of having him as an apprentice blacksmith, and the the doudtfull feelings he felt from the offer. He remembered the first day in the castle, and the friends he made. Before he woke up, Smithy remembered every event in his life.

He woke up feeling tired, and a numbing in most of his body. He opened his eyes, and without knowing when he fell asleep. He tried to look around, but found himself strapped in tight. He was too weak to fight it, so he sateyed still. Smithy found it hard to keep his eyes open, and his vision was blury. then he saw someone looking down at him. He concetrated hard to focus his eyes. He reconized a woman it was Dana. She had notice he awake, "Finally, you are awake. Thank God! Everyone was making me go crazy asking about you. What is it about big accidents that draws people." She said as she began as she remove the straps that binded him. 'I was in an accident' Smithy thought to himself. "I am sorry my accident was so inconvenient to you" he said sarcastically. Dana bent down and put a finger to her lips, "Shh… she has been awake for nearly a day." She pointed to Jane, who was bandaged up and seems to be deeply asleep in a chair. Up close, Smithy could feel Dana's energy. It was it was gentle, yet rejuvenating. Her warmth was reawakening his body and mind. Her clothes were different than what he remebered her wearing last time. It was a white, ankle -length, sleeveless dress, but it was anything but humble. It was tight on the waist, and smithy every curve in her body." How long have I have been unconscious" He asked. "Oh just for three weeks." Dana answer. Then mentions that he had recovered much quickly than anticipated, and encouraged him to get up. with her aid, Smithy was abe to sit up. there was a minor frrlings of pain, but they were just minor. "You not only survive being drag by the horse, and come out of it without any serious injury. You are one lucky Blacksmith." She said. "More than I will ever know" He said. It was then that Smithy did that Dana did not anticipate. He cupped her face, and pressed his lips against hers. She did not fight him, but she muffled from the rush of it. When it was over, Dana said "What are you doing?" She asked; Smithy had a puzzled look on his face. She could tell that he was genuinely confused. "Uhh… Kissing my wife." He answered. "WHAT?" Jane said. They both turn to find her wide awake, and with interesting timing. Dana then put her hands on his, and placed them to down to his side. She bit her lip to keep from smiling, before she spoke. "We need to talk" Smithy had remember every event in his life; he even remembered the ones that never existed.

It took a while for Dana to clarify everything. She explained the since his brain was deprived of oxygen and was unconscious for a significant period of time, it cause caused his mind to hallucinate and fantasies. She also tried to explain it to him that they were never married; that they barely just met a couple of weeks ago. At first he thought she was playing a joke on him. That is, until Jane testified for her on her own knights honor. He may have had an accident, but even he remembered how important that meant to Jane. By the end of it, he seemed rather shock, and strangely disappointed. "I cannot believe I imagined a significant part of my life." He said. "Its true, you and Dana just met only a few weeks ago." Said Jane. "All I know of you is that you are a Blacksmith, have a pet pig, and you are possibly Jewish" said Dana. Jane looked at her even she did not knew that part of her friend, and she has known smithy for years. "How did you know that?" she asked. "You are too young to know" answer Dana, which made Jane became a little shy. "I think I will go tell everyone you woke up." Jane said. "Good idea, I need to change his bandages, so unless you are in the mood to see a full moon, its best that you leave." Dana said. Jane left the clinic flustered. Smithy and Dana were left alone, and Dana began changing the bandages on his leg, which expose his privates. Finally Dana said something, "You know if you breathe you would not been so tense" She said as she threw away the old bandages. Right when she said that, he exhaled heavily. "Is it any wonder I thought you were my wife." He said. Dana laughed. "Hahahahahahah so you do have a sense of humor after all. Jester said you were a complete stiff." She said. "Coming from Jester that does not mean much" He said. Dana laughed once again. Smithy smiled at her, and said "I am sorry for - doing what I did to you." He said, he went red. Dana stopped for a moment. "You mean the kiss, and it is not like I got the bad end of the deal." She said. He smiled awkwardly, and felt a little better. "I still cannot believe I dreamt the whole thing. Though that explained the strange dreams I had. To think our first meeting was you bathing in the lake." He laughed briefly until Dana told him that really did happen. All of a sudden, dragon poked his head through the window. "Hey hammer-boy! Jane said you are better." Dragon said, and then he tilted his head and said, "I did not know you short lives had tails." He said. Smithy began going red and covered himself, while Dana push Dragon's head out. "Dragon you and I will have a little talk later." She said. "Ok but that tail of his is a bit small and why is it in the front and not in the back." He said right before Dana closed the windows. Looking back at Smithy, she smiled as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

After Dana finish changing his bandage, all his friends, including pig went to see him. Though Pepper had resentful feelings for Dana, she came to see him. After Dana left for restocking her herbs, that is. They heard from Jane that his memory was a little altered, and being the good friends that they were they were more than happy to fill in the gap. "SMITHY-DO-YOU-REMEMBER-ME-PEEEPPER" She said in a loud tone. "He fantasized additional memories, not lose them Pepper" said Jane "or my hearing" he said as he pressed his finger on his ear. They laugh briefly before Rake asked, "So what was it like? What were you dreaming about?" Smithy tried to change the subject, but Jane convinced him to fess up. "Oh come on Smithy, you know these things have a way of getting out. And we all know honest Dana is." She said. Red face, he looked down on his sheets, be fore he answered. "Uhh… um, well I thought…that is I though I was married to Dana" He said, Pepper frown. "Hmph sounds like a nightmare." She said. Smithy was not so sure. As he reflected on his fantasy, he became more disappointed that it was not true, he was not sure why. Just as he was they were about to change the topic, Gunther came. It shocked everyone that he did; he never cared for the blacksmith or any of them for that matter. It was even more shocking when he asked them to leave. The four friends said no, but Smithy asked them to do so. Confused, they still did as their friend asked. Gunther and Smithy were left alone. He crossed his arms and said, "Well?" Gunther came closer and merely said, "I just wanted to see how well you are doing? You did got drag around by a horse" He said. Smithy glared at him, he knew why he was here. He did not forget what had happen before that horse had taken him for a ride. Smithy saw as clear as Day Gunther in the stables. "Gunther comes here" He said, his tone was stern. As Gunther came closer, he was grabbed by Smithy; his grip was weak, but enough to grabbed Gunther. He pulled the squire low enough for him to speak into his ear. "I know it was you who let Panic lose, I know you were trying to get rid of Jane, and if you try anything against her, I will forget everything I was taught about morality and forgiveness." He said as he shoved him off. Gunther was so shocked from the gentle blacksmith's sudden aggression, that he left the clinic. Smithy smiled to himself. He could now relax knowing that Gunther would not dare to do anything against Jane.

As he rested, Dana was making her way from the market place. Her hand was full with a huge Jar filled with herbs, and though her arms ache, she was more concern for what had happen a couple of days ago.

FLASHBACK:

The knights had brought in Smithy, his face was purple. The rope had crushed his windpipe, his leg was had a piece of wood lodged deeply, and he was losing blood. She did not know what to do to save him, all she knew is that she had to save him.

Dana took a deep breath; she needed to save him…. The words crossed her mind until she went blank, her hands when for his neck. They shook with as if they were caring something heavy; they were burning. She could feel her heart beat, and his. Then the strangest thing happens. She felt her energy escaping her own body, her arms we weak, mind became dizzy, and her heart beaten faster. Then suddenly, Smithy jolted up, and gasped for air. His eyes were wide open; his chest moved up and down, his skin began returning back to its color. He fell back and passed out, while Dana nearly collapsed. She however found the strength to stand up. When she did, she notice the Blacksmith's breathing was normal, and so she sprung into action. Not thinking of the bizarre incident that had occurred; There was no time for that.

End of Flashback

Now she had all the time to think about what she had witness. She tried to reason with it, use scientific explanations, looked into historical and medical references. After all that work she came up with one conclusion, "I have absolutely no idea what happen." she said to herself. Suddenly she heard flying. Dana looked up, to find dragon. He lands carefully next to her. "So you promise me you will tell me about short lives and your tails." he said. Dana smiled and looked at him. "Their not tails Dragon, their penis and only men have them." She said to him, it was at that point that Dana got the scared of a life time. "DANA!" behind her was her father, she was so distracted she did not even notice he was there. "Hell father." she said with her back straight and her head down. She was a little startled. "Father!" She said in a startle tone. "Dana" He said as he approaches her directly. "It is inappropriate for a young lady to speak about such-matters" He said. There was anger in his tone, but after the startling effect she answers in the same tone. "Father I am a healer, I use these terms all the time." Dragon then interrupts "Oh calm down Old Rusty legs, she was explaining it because I saw the blacksmith's tail while she was treating him." Dana smacked her head in frustration. Dragon had, unintentionally, sold her out. "What?" Sir Theodore shouted. Dana could see his veins throbbing on his forehead. "Father you are making too much of this. All I am doing is my job, and my job involves me being very thorough!" She said. "I do not care. A young woman should not see man's body!" He shouted. He did not seem to realize how loud he was. A couple of people were looking this way. Dana did not care, and she was not too thrilled about being yelled at for doing her job. "Again. This is my job! I heal the sick and the injured, and that involves me being very thorough. And if you do not like it, then learn to deal with it!" She retaliated. This made her father even angrier. "DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! I AM YOUR FATHER!" He said. "It hurts does it not! Those were the exact words you said to my mother." She said. There was rage in her eyes, and her comment struck the knight in the heart. "What…" Dana went for another attack. "Mother hated that you jeopardized your life, but you said you had a duty to the king. What kind of a person puts his breaks his wife's heart like that!" She said. And marched off in a fit. Theodore stood there in in shock. His hands were shaking, but remain still. "Uhhh… I think ill take off now" Said Dragon. He felt incredibly awkward from watching the whole thing, so he flew off. Theodore moved at last he slowly headed to his quarters. No one, who had watched the incident dared to speak to neither father nor the daughter.

"That was brutal…" Said Jane above the tower. Jester was beside her. "Agreed" he replied, both of them did not move. "How could she?" A sudden burst of anger escapes Jane's lips. She then headed down from the tower, but Jester, got in front of her with his arms stretched out. "Jane what ever it is, it's a bad idea" He said. She frowns. "If you do not know, how do you know that it is bad?" She said trying to get pass him. He was more quick-footed. "Because I know you Jane. Do not get involved between Dana and her father." He said. "They will solve it themselves." He advises her. Jane tries once again to get pass him. "Out of the way Jester! Dana has no right to speak to her father that way." She said. "May be not, but she has every right to handle it herself." He answered. This in raged her even more. Why was he defending her? She felt a familiar irritation in her stomach again. "Dana once got involved between my parents and me. Why can I not do the same?" She asked as she made it pass him, made her way down the hall, but once again he got in front of her. "NO she did not. She let you decided that for yourself." She hated it when he was right. She recalled that day. Dana did not pry nor did she demand to know what had happen. It was Jane that allowed her to get involved. She stopped trying to get pass her friend, and he lowered his arms. "And besides, you have other problems to worry about. Remember." He said. Jane became sadden. Her arm was still hurt unable to fire an arrow. With her injury, she was unable to participate in the hunt. Since her injury, the King declared Gunther to be the reprehensive of Kippernia in the hunting challenge. "Come we shall think of something". He said as he led her back to her room. "Smithy said that he solved my problem." said Jane her tone was tired but hopeful. Jester gave a lazy smirk, "Jane, Smithy thought Dana was his wife. Who knows what goes through his head right now." he said as they walked down the hallway. She laugh lightly. Neither of them knew, that someone was listening in on them. " Very interesting".

Night soon came, and Smithy woke up from his rest. He saw Dana wiping her tears from her face. "Still Upset" he said. "You heard" she said. "The whole kingdom heard you" He said. He was not really making eye contact with her. It was awkward being in a room with a crying person. Even when she stopped crying a few moments again. " I just lashed out. All those years…" she said. Smithy listen carefully, as Dana held her breathe before she spoke. " I have held on to my anger for so long, that I finally lashed out… and it was at the wrong person." she said. "I know my father is not to blame for what happen, so why did I screamed at him." she asked. "Anger blinds us." Smithy answered vaguely. She remains quiet. "What are you going to do?" Smithy finally asked. She gets up. "The only thing that I can do." She said. Before she left he thank him. Though he was not entirely sure why. As she left, he closed his eyes, reflected on his memories, and attempted to remember them well. He came across the memory of meeting Dana, and he smirked at the memory. At least one of his fantasies was real. " Having happy Dreams are we." He opened his eyes to the sound of a familiar voice. "What Do you want?" asked. He tried to get up. But his he began feeling a bit of pain. " Do not bother. This will not take long. I just wanted to tell you that your little threat will not keep me from getting Jane's apprenticeship revoke." Said Gunther as he came in. "Why is that?" Smithy said. He did not like the way this was heading. "No one will believe you. You thought Dana, a girl you barely met , was your wife." He said. Smithy's eyes widen. "Who knows what other things you imagined." He said. With a smirk in his face he left the blacksmith. Alone, 'I failed' he thought, 'Forgive me Jane'.

Dana walked into her father's quarters. She found him by the desk. "Still mad?" she asked. " No" He simply. " I did not mean what I said." She said, " yes you did." the knight said. Not really looking as at his daughter. " You are your mother's daughter. You mean what you say when you say it." He said. She kept silent. She sat next to him. "Daddy.." she said in a soft tone. He looked at her. There was sweetness in her voice, and pleading in her eyes. "I love you, but I also love my Job, and I will never turn my back on those who need me" she said. " Just like you" She added. He takes his daughter's hand, and looked at it He wondered how small and soft it was when she was born. "Your job does not upsets me I am proud to have a Daughter who values life, and follows her heart" he said. "I was angry at myself, that for my knights duty and pride, that I missed in your birth and watching you grow. I now have you at my side at last, and your practically a woman…Who does not need me." He said. She realized he shouted at her before. He missed out on so much, and was now trying to make up for it. She smiled and got close to her father. " I never had a father, so I need you more than you know." she said. He smiled and held her close. Though he thought she was trying to cheer him up, he had no idea how sincere she was.

**Ok I hope you all like this l8st chapter and I expect to hear from you guys soon.**

**this chapter was recently rewritten.**


	9. Chapter 9:the hunt part one

-1**The Hunt Part 1: the solution**

It was only a week away. The annual hunting challenge between the four kingdoms was about to take place in Kippernia. For most, it meant the celebration of a traditional noble sport. For a few, it was anything, but a celebration. For Pepper, it meant additional work with cooking the hunted prey. For the Queen, it meant spending hours of comforting her children. For the Prince and Princess, it meant watching their father reward cruelty. Most recently, for Jane it meant the possibility of losing it all.

Jane spends many restless nights thinking of the hunt, and was haunted by dreams of the day of her accident. Dana was occupied with trying to safe smithy. She told her father to search for the wizard to assist her, but he could not be found. Dana had to do it herself behind doors, while Jane simply had to wait to until Dana was available. Though Dana gave her an herb to ease her pain, Jane still needed medical attention. Concern for her health, Sir Theodore decides to take a look at her arm. He determined that she had been popped, and knew what needed to be done. Being an experienced Knight, he knew the dangers of war, often it means being on your own when it comes treating an injury. He had Jane lay on the ground and had her bite hard on a piece of wood with a piece of clothe wrapped around it. Jester holds her hand, to bring her comfort. Jane braced herself, as Theodore "readjust" her arm. A sharp jolt shot through Jane, she then awakes in a cold sweat. Her breathing was heavy; her heart beats were rapid, and her hands shaking. She looks around, and releases that it is still dark. Jane pats her chest to ease her beating her hearts and nerves. Unable to relax, she begins pace back and forth in her room. A few minutes later, she hears a knocked on the door. "Who could be up at this hour?" She wonders to herself as she opens the door. She finds Jester, half asleep. His eyes were swollen and barely open. "Jane your pacing is keeping me up" he said. **(Author Note: Jester's bedroom is right below Jane's). **Jane apologized, and explained that she had awakened to a cold sweat. "That is no reason to take it out on me. I have to get up to feed the horses for Smithy." He said. He meant it as light humor, but Jane did not seem to appreciate it. Jane was tired and frustrated; she was still pacing and rubbing her hands. "You cannot go on like this. I will get you something to help you sleep." He said "it will be the only way I can get some sleep" he said as he left Jane's room.

Jester heads down stairs, and towards Dana's Clinic. Jester had help Dana store her herbs a few days ago and he knew there were herbs to help sleep. Since it was late at night, he did not want to disturb Dana, and so he decided sneak in and take the herb himself. Jester quietly opens the door, and discretely makes in the room. It was dark, and he could see Dana was sleeping in one of the clinic bed next to Smithy's. He carefully walked towards the medicine cabinet, and pull open one of the drawer's slowly. He was careful not to awaken either of his friends. Jester pulls out a clothe pouch full of grinded dried leaves, and was tied with a tag with the words: Sleep weed, a remedy to relieve muscle tension, anxiety, and depression, and sleep deprivation. "Just boil it in water" He thought to himself. He pushes the drawer back and slowly tried to slip away. But just as he was about to reach for the door, he found himself pinned to the wooden door. It happen so sudden, that it took a few moments for him to realized that his sleeve to the arm that was holding the plant was pinned to the door with a knife. He was mortified, until he hears Dana. "Kind of late is not?" She said. "Dana!" he whispered harshly. "You could have killed me!" He said. Dana walks up to him and pulls the knife from his sleeve. She then grabs his wrist, and takes the plant. "Then you should not be taking things that do not belong to you" she said "Especially medicine. Are we going to have all your friends sitting in a circle talking about how you are ruining your life." she said. Jester rolls her eyes. "It is not for me it is for Jane, she is having trouble sleeping" He said. Dana looks at him with a suspicious look, be she drains 60 drops of tincture out of the plant, and tells him to give it to Jane. "Thank you and I am sorry for disturbing you." He said as he left. Jester stepped out a few steps before he realized one important thing. He walks back and finds Dana back in bed. "You just shot a dagger at me?" He whispered. Dana did not even move. "We already established that" she said. "Without a scratch!" He whispered once again in shock. "I can leave more than just a scratch if you do not let me sleep" she said, there was no emotion in her tone other than drowsiness. At the risk of another pinning, Jester asks her to speak to her in the as early in the morning as possible. Fortunately, she agreed, with no knifes attached.

Jester runs back to Jane's room. He hands her the remedy, and she could not help but notice the strange smile in his face. It can only mean her friend was up to something. "Why are you smiling like that?" She said not really sure what to make of her friend's expression. She drinks the remedy, before he says, "I think I have the answer to your problems" he said as Jane gives him a puzzled look.

The next morning, both Jane and Jester eagerly raced to the clinic. Jester had told Jane about Dana's precise hand and sharp eyes. She would be a perfect representative for Kippernia. More importantly she can keep Gunther from winning and cancelling out her knight's apprenticeship. Jane and Jester race towards the clinic, they opened the door, the clinic was empty. Strange. "Dana! Are you here?" Jane shouted. Her voice echoed through out the clinic. No answer, at least from Dana. "Diane and the blacksmith are not here. They went for a walk." Said the Wizard. Jane and Jester both jumped from fright. He was right behind them, question was how? Jane swallowed the fear, and asked "What do you mean she and Smithy went for a walk?" The wizard gave a strange look. Asked Jane, her voice was nervous. "I mean she and the blacksmith took off at a mild pace on their feet." Mocked the wizard, his voice was creepy and it sent chilled down their spine. "Smithy was still recovering?" Jane manages to speak "Yes, strangely that boy is recovering at an accelerated speed. It is as if the work of magic. But that's impossible." Said the wizard "I am the only one master of magic around here." He said. Jane and jester did not like this one bit. Neither one of them wanted to remain in the same room with old man, so with out question, they thank the old man for his information and left. He was left alone. "Young people… their so quick to run, but that old Knight's daughter is different." the wizard said to himself. Then he made his way to his books.

In the meantime, Jane and Jester made their way to the practice yard. At this time Dragon was sleeping by there. Since Smithy had been unable to fulfill his blacksmith's duties, its been very quiet. "Jane promises me you will never leave me alone with the wizard." Ask Jester. There was still a trace of fear left in his face. "Only if you do the same for me." She said. Jane had been wondered how long has the wizard had been here, and why did he always left. The wizard's mysterious ways had always left her feeling insecure. Most often friends felt the same way, but all the adults did not seem to sense it. 'Is it merely our young fears or our instincts?' she often thought to herself. She looked at her friend. 'Have you had the same thoughts?' She thought. Before another question could go through her mind, Jester spotted dragon he was sleeping soundly on the ledge. Jane begins shouting him. "Wake up, you big Newt!" Dragon pretended not listen to her. Jane climbs the stairs, while jester waits down in the practice yard. 'No way am I waking up a sleeping dragon.' He thought to himself. Jane walked up to dragon and began nudging him. "Dragon I know you are awake you lazy newt!" She said. Dragon replies with his eyes close. "No, I do not have to get up if I do not see you" he said. A childish answer for a childish Dragon. Jane signed, "Come one dragon, Jester and I need to find Dana and Smithy" she said, Jane hoped that once Dragon hears Dana's name he will jump to the idea. It worked. "Alright let's go." He said in a fully awaked tone.

Jane and Jester rode on Dragon's back. Since her arm was still in bad shape, she had to ride behind Jester and held on to him by the waist with her free arm. The entire time, Jester was quiet and flustered, while Jane explains to Dragon their need to search for Dana. "Jester said that Dana has an impressive marksmanship, she be perfect to represent Kippernia." said Jane, Dragon snorted. "You mean represent a kingdom that encourages the slaughter of helpless animals." Said Dragon. He was just as annoyed now as he was when they hunted for the boar. For Dragon it matter not whether they pretended to hunt, or hunted for real, it was morally wrong. "Uhh… Yes" she said nervously. "Oh look there they are." Jane said as she spotted Dana and Smithy by the river. "Steady landing Dragon!" She said as Dragon made a small steady landing. Jester climbed down, so that he can help Jane climb down. He grabbed her by the waist and helped her slipped down. To make it a smooth transition, Jane held on to him by the neck. Once she was down, she and Jester were really close to each other. Jester parted from her in a flustered, Jane of course pretended not to notice. This was even easier since Dragon had walked away to speak to Dana. "So what are you doing here… alone… with hammer boy" He said, there was a small once of jealousy in his tone. "I am gathering herbs, and Smithy needs fresh air to recuperate." she said in a calm matter. She was picking herbs while Smithy was sitting by the river with Pig. Jane could see that the wizard was right, Smithy was in much better conditions than he was a couple of days ago. In fact, most of the color had return to his cheeks. "Besides I like his company" she said. Dragon seemed worry. "You do?" He asked. "Oh Yes, he is quiet most of the time, so he is less likely not to say anything stupid" She said. Smithy had a strange expression on his face, "Uh… thanks" not really sure if that was a compliment, Dragon seemed satisfied with the responds. "Dana I need to ask you something?" Said Dana. "Go ahead. Jane explains the situation to Dana. How the winner gets his wish granted by the King, how Gunther plans to use it against her, and how Dana can help. "Jester said that you are an amazing Marksman, can you show me." She asked. "Of course!" Dana then lifted up her skirt; exposing her legs. "Dana Give us a warning when you do something like that" Smithy complained as he averted his gaze, "Your not one to point the finger Blacksmith!" She shouted back at him as she removed a dagger that was strapped to her leg. It was beautiful and sharp. She then shot at Jester, who was standing by a tree. The knife traveled so fast that he did not even noticed it at first pinning his hat to the tree. He slowly looked behind him, with a frozen look of fear. She had pinned his hat just a quarter inch above his head. "Amazing!" said Jane. "Dana, you could represent the Kingdom in the annual Hunting competition" Jane said with enthusiasm. "I could, except for one good reason." Said Dana. Jane wonders what could possibly be in the way. "What?" She asked. "I do not want to" Dana answered. "That's a good reason" Jester said nervously as he slides down to the ground, not daring to disagree with Dana.


	10. Chapter 10:The Hunt Part 2

-1**The Hunt Part 2: the problem to the solution**

"What do you do not want to help?" asked Jane. She was a little aggravated. No one blamed her. She had a very serious problem, and the one person who could help her had flatly refused to. "I do not say I did not want to help! I said I do not want to. " She said. Dana's tone was just as aggravated. She did not appreciate her words being twisting around. "Why not?" Jane quietly, yet intensely asked. Smithy and Jester looked at each other. "Should we leave?" Whispered Jester. "I would not make any sudden movements." Smithy whispered right back to him. They could feel the intensity. "Finally someone with some sense" said Dragon, both Smithy and Jester dared not to speak. Jane growing more impatient and no one dared to question Dana. "Jane I have debated with the King and even my own father about this completion. No one would listen. Now you are asking me to go against everything I worked for. I am sorry, but I refuse to take part in this completion." Dana said. Jane got angry. How she be so stubborn. "FINE! I shall find someone who will help out a friend!" she said as she climbed on Dragon, and took off. "Well that ended terribly" Said Jester after a long period of silence. "Worst of all they took off without me." Jester joked; Smithy rolled his eyes at him. Dana remained quiet as she gathered up the herbs that she had dropped. Both Smithy and Jester remained silent as well, until one of them decided someone should speak. Like any brave youths they are, they played parchment, stone, and sword to determine who will do it. Smithy lost, and so went over to the silent Dana. He cleared his throat a couple of times before he spoke to her. 'Oh that's discreet' thought Jester as he watched his friend building up his nerve. As he did, Dana looked at him. Her face was dry, but he saw something familiar about her expression. It's the same look he saw in himself, when he was trying not to show emotion. 'Is it the best time to ask? Is it even my place to ask?' He thought. While pondered, Dana rose up, and looked at the two of them with intent. "It is fine. I do not mind telling you my reasons for my actions" she said. She then began to castle. "Follow" she said so simply. So simple was her direction, but her reasoning and story was much more complex.

Jane was in her tower. It had been but a few hours since her little out burst. 'What's wrong with me? Why did I act so…childish?' She thought. She lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling; she then heard the sound of an opening door. She didn't need to turn to know who it was; the jiggling gave it away. "Hello Jester" she said; not sounding too enthusiastic. "You caused quiet a scene back there" he said. "I made a complete fool of myself!" Jane said. "Still out to get my job I see." He jested, hoping that at least Jane will crack a smile. Nothing. "Oh come on, Jane, Say something. I hate seeing you like this." He said. "Do you really care?" she said in a flat tone. This question threw him off; where was she going with this? "Of course I care. You're my friend" Jester Replied. Jane stands up upon his answer. "Then Help me convince Dana to participate in the hunting challenge." she said with a determine look in her eyes. 'I should have known' Thought Jester 'She is not going to drop it until I tell her. Well… here goes nothing' he added to his thoughts. "Jane, Dana will never take part in such an act. There is a reason for it." He said. His words caught her attention, even if they weren't the ones she wanted to hear. 'But their what you need to hear Jane' he thought

Jester sat next to her on her bed, before telling the story. "When Dana was a child, she had trouble making friends." He said "Still does" she said with resentment in her tone. Jester merely smiled it off. "Anyway… Dana's mother found a quick solution to that. She bought Dana a little pup from some local merchant. Dana was in love with that dog. She played with it and everything, it seem like everything was working out well…" Jane noticed the trail in his voice had gone faint; this was not good. "But then one day, the Dana noticed the pup was not eating, playing or doing anything. She was getting worried that if had got ill. Then one morning Dana woke up and found her dog still sleeping…" Jane listens carefully "Or at least she thought it was sleeping." Jane covered her mouth from the shock; she could only imagine what Dana had felt. "She cried for days… she was only four years old" Jester finishes. There was sadness in his throat; He was there when Dana told her story, and saw the tears she was holding back. Jane felt shame sweeping over her. "Having a special bond with a pet, must be enough to never want to hurt another animal" she said "I was not done…" he interrupted; capturing Jane's attention once again. "In an attempt to cheer her daughter up, her mother tried to get another pet for her. Of course it took sometime to convince her, but eventually Dana was willing to have another pet." He said as he took a look at his friend. There was worry and anxiety in her face, mixed with curiosity. "This time Dana went with her." Jane did not like the way that sounded. "They went to the same merchant, and Dana wonder in the shop to pick out a pet. She was only four, so she got a little lost and made a wrong turn. That's when she saw it" he paused; rubbing the tears or frustration off his face with his hand. "Dana had accidentally stepped out in the yard, where they were running a puppy mill." Jane was confused "what is a puppy mill?" She asked, though in truth she did not wanted to know. "It is an illegal business. They constantly breed animals, regardless of their well being. Their often neglected of their necessities like food, water, shelter, and human contact. People do not care what happens to the poor creatures, just as long as they get a couple of decent pups for their business" Said Jester. "Dana was so mortified. There were dogs cramped into caged, under the hot sun, with no food or water. Some of them were not even moving, and were surrounded by their own …leavings" he said in a tone that Jane had never heard him in. Looking down on his fist, she could have sworn they were shaking. 'Is he angry?' she thought. "She was so mortified from the sight she started screaming and screaming until she passed out." He said. "Dana has been against animal cruelty ever since. She just cannot bring herself to hurt another animal. Not with that image in her head." He said. He turns to face Jane. There was only one emotion he could read in her face: shame.

In the time that it took for Jester to tell Jane the story, Dana had decided to pay Jane's father a visit. She found the Chamberlin in the Castle's inventory, making sure that everything was present and accounted for. "Sixty-four, sixty-five, sixty-six -" Dana interrupted "Chamberlin" he jumps at the sound of her voice, and loses track. Even so, he maintained his self control and greets Dana with a kind smile. "Dana, what can I do for you?" He asked. "I need the set of rules for the hunting challenge." She said. "Whatever for, child?" He asked. As far as he knew, Dana had tried to persuade the king to put an end to the challenge. "Oh just trying to understand palace life more." she said. "Well if that is the case, then you will need not just the set of rules and policies, but the history of how the challenge was set as a tradition. I believe will find all you need in the library, section alpha-beta, and third row from the left." He said as he guided Dana to the library direction. Dana looked at Jane's father, wondering if he was extremely intelligent, 'or mad from having no life what so ever?' she thought, but followed anyway.

**Ok so this chap is done sorry it took so long, but I've been busy. Any way I also like to point out that this chap. Is a little political**

**Puppy mills unfortunately are real and every year thousands of dogs suffer in puppy mills. They are kept in small cages, and neglected of everything they need to live a long and happy lives. These dogs are kept in small cages, and are force to breed time after time again until they can no longer breed again. They are then abandon or even killed. As for the puppies of this mistreated animal, they are sold in pet shops, and are sold to the public for thousands of dollars. Many of these puppies often suffer from poor health and behavior problems. So please, take the first steps in ending theses cruel facilities. Adopt your pets, rather than buy them online or in pet shops, and boycott shops that sell dogs or cats (yes there is a kitty mill). Volunteer at an animal shelter, and as always report any animal cruelty. Stand up for those who cant speak for themselves.**

**If you want to know more about puppy mills or how to make a difference, visit the human society online. Or follow the link below.**

**.org/issues/puppy_mills/**

**Once again thanks, and I apologies for going all political. Hope to hear from u soon**


	11. Chapter 11: the hunt part 3

**Hunt 3:The plan**

Smithy woke up to the sound of pages. His body had recovered miraculously well, but Dana continue to keep him under observation, which meant sleeping in the infirmary. He looks up at

the window; it was still dark. He then spots Dana over by the table, reading book after book after book. "You should get some rest" he tells her. She turns to face him. "You can get sick if

you are not fully rested." He smiled at the irony; lecturing the healer about health. Dana smiled back, but then turn back to her books, "Do not worry yourself. I have never been sick a day

in my life." she replied. Smithy sat up and walked over to her. "What have you been studying for?" He asked. "The rules of the hunting challenge. Perhaps there is something I can do to

help Jane." she said.

Guilt build up in smithy. His failure to do just than still burns. "I cannot help you there. I never did learn to read, but…" he sat down next to her, this tore Dana's attention away from her

books. Smithy had a determine look in his eyes. It was a completely different look from what Dana use to see in the shy blacksmith. "If there is anything I can help in. anything at all, do

not hesitate to ask." he said. . 'Jane's been wishing to be a knight since she was a child. When she first told me her dream. I was not a true friend. I did not believe in her. I have to help

Jane. I have to redeem myself from my failures, both past and recent.' He thought to himself. Dana looked at him for a bit, then replied, "You can help by going back to sleep." This

confused him. " You do not know how to read, so you cannot help me now, and you are still recovering from your injuries. You are of no use to me now." She nipped his spirit. "Go back to

bed. Faster you recover, the less work I have to do." she said. "Dana…" he couldn't find what words to say, or any thing worth saying. Dana rose from his chair, and gazed at him with a

glare; he seen that look before…in a wolf. So beautiful and fearful at the same time. Then a smile formed in Dana's lips, and Smithy swallow his nerves hard. "if I overlook something, I like

to know how you intend to help, blacksmith." Dana asked; he had no answer. "Go to bed them." She mocked, and once again he felt an unexpected sense of aggravation. He can feel his

hand shake, and he wasn't sure if it was from being nervous or angry.

Dana can see that he wasn't going down. She signed, and the frightful gaze faded from her face. Smithy let his guard down, only to feel Dana's lips locking with his, and his arms tightening

around him. He was so confused, and had no way of understanding the situation or emotions that were surging through his body and mind. Suddenly he felt a sting in his back, and

immediately felt his energy leaving his body. Dana's lips finally realized his, and words escaped his mouth " What did you do to me?" he said. Dana caught him in her arms. "Its just a

sleeping dart. I can tell you were not going to leave me alone, and I need my patient to recover as soon as possible. Otherwise the king will dismiss me from his services." Smithy was

slowly losing consciousness. His body was limping, and Dana led him back to his bed. "I have cause quiet a bit of a stir in this kingdom, and If you do not recover completely then the king

will not have not much patience for me." she said as she began putting Smithy back to bed. His vision was dim and his eyes felt heavy. "And I just cannot have that. After all, who be here

to get you all out of the pits you dig yourselves in" she tease as she watched him slipping into the realm of sleep.

The next day, Jane woke up to the sunlight. Her eyes sting with exhaustion. She barely sleep all night. Jane felt terribly guilty over what happen between Her and Dana. to make matters

worst, her worries about the hunting challenge, has disturb her sleep. She was so tired, and her mind was falling asleep while she was awake…

"JANE!" Dragon pops his head in her room, and shouts out loud. Jane jumps from the fright, and a scream burst out of her lungs. "Dragon! You scared the living soul out of me!" she said,

as she gently patted her chest trying to calm her beating heart. "Apologies Jane, but you did wanted to me to let you know when I spotted Dana." he said. He pulled his head out from the

tower. Then pointed down towards where Dana was. She looked like she was grinding some herbs and was taking to Rake. He no longer showed a trace of fear, he looked like he was

enjoying the conversation. "looks like Rake got over his fear or her. I should have known the way to Rake's heart was through his plants." Jane said happily. At least Dana had one less

enemy in the castle. "Dragon, make sure Dana stays there. I need to speak to her." she said. "Got it! DANA!" Dragon shouts from the top of his lungs! Rake runs in terror from the sudden,

while Dana looks up at the winged reptile clinging from the wall. "STAY THERE! JANE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU! SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT AND PRIVATE!" He added. Jane was annoyed,

while Dana was amused. "Say it louder. I do not believe the rest of the kingdom heard you." Jane said, in an exasperated tone. Dragon was about to, but Jane said she was being

sarcastic, and leave them alone. "Was that sarcasm. Because you are dreadful at it" Dragon tease. Jane gave him a look, which he could easily read. She was not playing.

While dragon flew off somewhere, Jane rushed down through the castle's walls; she was eager to make amends with Dana. When she was outside, she found Dana where she was. Still

tending to her herbs, and ointments. Jane took a deep breath; she was much more nervous than she anticipated. 'This is not going to be easy' Jane thought. "I see Rake has warmed up

to you…" Jane said, hoping the small talk can help her work up her nerve to say what she needs to say. "Oh yes. I asked him if it was possible to plant some herbs for medicine in the

castle. Nest thing I know, he offers to sow every herb I need." she said calmly. Jane realized that Dana was not going to do anything to make this conversation any easier. 'Might as well

come out with it…' she thought. "Dana about what happen yesterday… I am sorry…I did not know about… your feelings towards hunting animal" she said. "The why are you apologizing

for?" Dana interrupted. "If you did know the you have a reason to apologize, but you did not. So there is no need" said Dana heedlessly. This aggravated Jane, but she maintain herself.

"Even so, I wish to make amends with you. I would hate to have something like this ruin our friendship." she replied. Dana looked at her and smile; it was such a small and childish smile.

"Only if we allow it" Dana answered back; she continued with her herb grinding. Jane sat down next to her. It had cross her mine, that Dana might not be willing to forgive her. She was

brushing Jane's words off carelessly." Dana I am serious" she said in a desperate tone. "So am I" Dana replied. "There is nothing to forgive. We all make mistakes, some more than others,

the important thing is to learn from them and move on." she said, this was a much more sincere tone, and her eyes expressed a since of genuineness. " I cannot believe you are letting me

off so easily. After I practically demand you to join the hunt even when you did not wanted to." said Jane as. " Who says I do not" Dana added.

With those small words, the world grew silent. 'did she just…' Jane turn towards Dana. "What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

Jane was not the only that express the same thought. Dana laughed. "ha-ha-ha I knew we were not alone. Come on out everyone" said Dana. Just then the princess and prince came out;

They were hiding behind a wagon full of merchandise. Jane could not believe that she did not here them "Stealthy little ones, are they not" Dana said. "Quiet" Jane added "Come on out

you two." Dana added. "Two…?" Jane question. Just then Jester came out from the same hiding place. Dragon came out behind the tower. "Dragon, how could I have missed you?" Jane

shouted. " with all your heart of course." he teased as leaned towards her.

While Dragon lost his focus, the prince and princess approached Dana. "What do you mean you are joining the hunt? I thought you were opposed it." asked the prince with his hands on

his hips. "That is right I am" Dana replied. Dragon then turns back to Dana. "Yes…I thought you were the only one in this place with some common sense!" exclaimed Dragon. "That is right

I am" Dana replied again. "Then why are you dong it?" Jane commanded. Dana's eyes were shielded behind her hair, but a coy smile shined in her face. Jester took notice. " Your up to

something!" He said. Dana looked up; the same shine in her smile, was reflecting in her eyes; mischief. " I was wondering which one of you was going to figure it out" said Dana. "Do you

have a plan?" asked Jane. Dana stood from her seat. " I do not plan, I scheme." Dana she said. "Ok…then what are you scheming?" Jester said, by now everyone knew that when Dana

had an idea, it was one you need to watch out for. "A solution that I think will benefit everyone, but I need your help. Will you help me" she replied. They all took a minute, but agreed;

eagerly awaiting to hear her idea. "So what is your plan.?" said Dragon. They all leaned in carefully as Dana whispered it to them.

…

"Oh its so Diabolical! I like!" said Dragon. The others were just as equally impress. "If it works, it will upset a lot of people, but it will be a hunt they shall never forget." Dana said. Devious

little snake that she was, Dragon could not help blur out his emotions, "Oh I'm in love…" The children were giggling as if Dragon had just told a joke. "I'm serious! Marry me! Damn the

law!" everyone stayed quiet, until Dana spoke, "Lets say that for when either of us have any real option" she joked. Strangely Dragon, didn't seem annoyed with what Dana said. "Well

you know your role in this. Lets put the plan to work" she said as she continued her duties. Dragon took off, while as the children went with Dana, to aid her with her herbs. Jane and

Jester were left alone. "Shall we head to the infirmary?" said jester as he interrupted her thoughts. "hmmm?" was all that came out of her. "I said, shall we head to the infirmary? We need

to do the research Dana's research, and even more after that, that's our part of the plan remember?" He teased. "I remember" said Jane. "I was just thinking … Dana is a good friend. We

are lucky to have her as one." she said, her thoughts were lingering on to so many. It was hard for jester to read them. "I feel the same way… Mostly because I quiver with fear in having

her as an enemy." he jested. Jane laughed, and then felt a slight embarrassment for her snort. 'Jester is right… Dana makes a good friend, but an even greater enemy…I wonder if that is

why she came to this castle…and if so what else is she hiding' Jane pondered.

**Ok I now its been a while, but I hope u enjoyed this. And I'm eager to hear from u all**


	12. Chapter 12: The hunt part 4

**The Hunt 4: The Test**

"You understand your part?" Dana said as she bent over as she spoke to the prince and princess. There was mischief in their eyes, and Jane, who was helping Dana with her arrows, notice this. She had learn that imagination can be a dangerous thing, and the little majesties were full of imagination. "Our job is to keep Gunther out of the archery test." repeated the prince. "Yes! The archery test is the final proof of the hunter's skill. The King must approve the archer's skill in order to be her representative. So keep him out of sight." Dana reinforced the instructions. Just then Jane walks up to them, and says, "But nothing illegal!" she tries to build up some boundaries. Dana continued making eye contact with the children, a while maintaining a very sweet, if not disturbing, smile. "Jane, do not limit the children's creativity." she said; her tone was terrifyingly serene. With that, the children left with a most mischievous giggle. "We shall never see Gunther ever again will we?" Jane asked rhetorically. "It was nice knowing him" replied Smithy. He was removing his bandages. "Why are you removing your bandages? They should be remove by a doctor like say Dana." said Jane. Smithy continue to remove his bandages. "Dana has done enough for me, and bandage removing is not complicated." he replied, his charm seem flat. The truth was, however, that he didn't trust Dana to do it. "He is just upset because I had to 'stabilized' him in order to keep him from killing himself, and getting me fired." said Dana in very sharp tongue.

Jane looked back and forth between Dana and Smithy; there was a bit of tension between them. 'I guess you can easily get under each others skin after a couple of days of living with you' thought Jane, but she kept her comment to herself and continue to set up Dana's arrows. Smithy continue to watch Dana; he watch her prepare and set up her equipment. "You do not need me aid to get you fired…" he spilled out in a steady tone. Dana pried away from her doing, and meet his gaze. "You have a dangerous plan… the king will not appreciate it…" said Smithy, his tone was genuinely concern. Jane stop what she was doing. It had finally hit her, that Dana was in no position to lose what little favor the king had for her. "Smithy is right, you are risking a lot, and I appreciate you going to all this trouble, especially after the way I acted…" Jane felt even more shame. "but now that I think about it… you can lose everything" Jane stated, she was nervous for her friend. "Jane the way I came into service, I could have step in a flower bed and b fired. Why hold back for the sake of irrational caution. If you want to win big, you have to gamble win." said Dana, but Jane still didn't see the logic in it. " But what about your father, you just met. Dana I refuse to let you jeopardize everything-" Jane didn't have a chance to finish that thought because Dana hit her in he head. "OWW!" Jane rubs her head.

"I am beginning to think you gain you healing skill from curing the people you hurt." Smithy replied. Dana ignored him. " Stop being so stubborn. Since my arrival, all I hear is how noble you are, and all the lengths you go for the people you care about. Why can I not do the same for you? Are we not friends?" she asked. Jane went silent. It would be hypocritical of her not to let Dana go through with her plan. She has done this countless time for those she cared for. 'Maggots! She trapped me within my own nature!' Jane thought. "Jester was right… I be terrifying to think of you as an enemy" she said. Dana let out laugh, "I feel the same about you" she added.

Come morning, Dragon had gone to the forest; continuing his part of the plan. Sir Theodore had watched the flying reptile do so countless time. Since Jane was still not recovering, there wasn't much patrol duties being carried out by Jane and her dragon. He notice that she and Jester were constantly studying in the infirmary. As for his daughter, he notice Dana has been as silent as a mouse. 'Just like her mother, and if I remember correctly… Delia was always as quiet as a mouse before she struck like a viper…' He thought. The old knight wanted to question his daughter, but his knight duties call. He must present himself before the king. 'Daughter… be careful…a snake that bite wildly runs the risk of biting itself….' his words echoed in his mind, and weaken his heart, but he went on. Doing what he was ordered to do.

Gunther was on his way to the practice yard. 'Today is the day… the first step in getting rid of my rival once and for all.' he thought, 'This test is just a formality, there is no one else that can represent the king. Jane and I are the only knights in training. There is no one else' to himself. Suddenly he spots the royal children; they were looking inside a closet. "What are you two little…HIGHNESSES doing?" He asked with a grudge. "Squire Gunther our ball got trap behind the table that is in the closet. " the princess explained sweetly. Gunther peaked inside; there was a huge table in the closet. The entire closet was dark and musky. Gunther would never admit to it, but that tiny crowed room did give him a good shed of confidence. Instead, he stuck up his nose and continue walking. "Gunther will you not please get the table out of the way so that we can get the ball." requested the Princess. Gunther was in a bind. He could not resist the princess request, but he hated the idea of going in the that closet. "A thousand Pardons, princess but I am on a dead line." he said, but it was not sufficient. "Defining me… You are a knight in training who disobeys orders. Not a good start." the princess mocked him. "Do not be cruel little sister, he probably is too ashamed to admit he is not strong enough to move it." Said the prince. Gunther's pride was hurt. "Oh well if that is the case lets get some one who is. Where is Jane? Even with a injured arm, I am sure she can move the table" Said the princess. Even more injuries to his ego were inflicted. " I believe I saw her with father. I am sure he will not if we pry her away from him. Seeing how Gunther already turn us down" That was the final blow. Gunther marched right back; there was no way he was going to let the whole court know of his refusal to help the royal children, especially if its about his strength.

He marched back to the closet, and goes inside. He grabs on to the table with a steady and secure grip. Just as he was about to pull out the table, he hears the door close. Total darkness surrounds him, and he suddenly feel trap. He found the air to be thick and difficult to breath. "Prince…" He turns around and feels his way to the door knob. "Princess" he finds it and tries to open, but it was lock. He begins to bang on the door. "Let me out!" His voice became unstable. The prince and princess smiled proudly. They had done their mission. "so sorry Gunther, but we seem to be missing the key for this closet." He said as he handed the key to his sister. She put it in her little Rabbit doll, dahlia. Years of the rough play has left some minor rips in her. "We shall try to find it, try to hang in there. Oh and watch out for spiders! You probably disturb their nest when you were banging on the door!" The princess advised him. Gunther suddenly felt a chill running down his spine. "Spiders….!" He coward in fear in the pit of darkness.

The prince and princess ran down to the court yard, where their father, his knights and the merchants were waiting for Gunther, so that the test can begin. The courtyard was full of the sounds of hammering. Smithy was back in session, and his work had piled on while he was recovering. Thankfully, Jester had covered up his horse care duties, at least for the most basic part. But his blacksmith duties just keep piling on. It will take him months for him to catch up. Yet something else was occupying his mind right now. In fact, it was walking up to Sir Theodore. "Father… What gathering is this?" Dana asked him. "Gunther's final test. Even though Gunther is the only squire in training, he still must be approve by the king to represent him." Replied his father. "So the King enjoys wasting his time…?" Asked Dana indifferently. "DANA! Do not speak so carelessly!" He warned his daughter. "Its alright Sir Theodore, I she made a bold statement then she must have a reason. Otherwise she would have kept quiet. So please do share, Dana" replied the king. "If Gunther is the only candidate available, why waste your with this test?" She asked. "And what makes you think he is the only candidate?" He said. Dana began explaining in a naive tone. "He is the only knight in training left. I was under the impression that only squires were allowed to participate." Said Dana "Not entirely true, my dear." The king stated. "Any member of the court, in fact any subject can participate in the hunting challenge Because they represent me, and more importantly they represent out Kingdom Kippernia" He explain with all the pride a king could have. Everyone in his court felt his pride and hope in his people. "And you are relying on someone who is late for his own test." Well everyone except Dana.

The King stubble on his reasoning. He hadn't realized the time had gone bye. "Daddy…" the little princess spoke. "Why are you letting Gunther take this test? Has he earned it" asked the little highness. The Merchant intervened. "My son is a fine Archer and hunter, the king could not ask for a better representative." He defended his son. "Does his skills make up for his tardiness. Is this kingdom out of eligible hunters that the king has to settle for just anyone." replied Dana. "Watch your mouth you-" Before the merchant can even finish his sentence, Sir Theodore got between him and his Daughter. "Hold your tongue good sir! My Daughter may be bold, but she is still a lady, Do not raise a hand or tone at her." Said her the old knight; There was a shine of an old warrior in his eyes, fueled with a fathers love. Dana had never seen such expression, and she wondered if this is what is like to have a father's protection.

The Tension between the court broke out, when Gunther finally showed up. He looked like a fate worst than death. There was dust and spider webs all over him, and his skin was cold and clammy. His eyes expressed madness, as he held his left shoulder with his right hand. His nails were bleeding. 'well look who came out of the closet. Looks like he had a few encounters with his worst fears. The prince and princess are indeed cruel.' thought Dana. she looked at the royal children; they were hiding their snickering. "Squire Gunther! Come forth!" The king commanded. There was disappointment, mix in with disapproval in his Tone. " Where have you been? I demand a reasonable explanation for your absence!" He commanded. Gunther was too shaken up to eve give a sentence, much less an explanation. He looked at the prince and princess; they were smiling at him. 'If I tell the King that his children were the ones beside my absence, he will think I am an incompetent fool for falling for such an obvious trick.' he thought to myself. "I was a little preoccupied, it will not happen again." He finally spit out. " I see. Well was brought to me attention that perhaps you might not be the best candidate to represent the kingdom." Said the king. The merchant immediately intervened, "Your highness, I beg you, I know the boy was a little late, but the point is he is here. Give him a chance…" He hovered about trying to convince the king to reconsider. " After your majesty, given the short notice, who else can represent you best?" He hoped that was enough to reason with. That was until the princess spoke up again, "What about Dana?" said the princess, the merchant laughed in an amused matter. "Princess, it must be a blessing to such a vivid imagination, but this is a serious matter." Said the merchant, he turns his back on her, "Why not? She is a member of the court, and unlike Gunther she got here on time." she added. This was a real stroke a cord in the merchants pride. He read the kings expression; ideas were forming in his head. "She does make a valid point merchant." Said the King. "Y-yes your highness, but lady Dana has made it clear that she wants nothing to do with it!" the Merchant argued. "I do not mind" Dana speaks out.

Everyone, especially her father looks at her. There was indifference in her eye, and they knew she was sincere. "This is your nations tradition, I want to learn about it seeing how this will be my new homeland…" she said seriously. "but Dana…" her father spoke out, but he could not muster up any words or reasoning. What could he say to the sudden change in his daughters behavior.

Gunther finally speaks up, "But you hate hunting!". Dana looked at him with an cold stare that made Gunther finch. "If by know you have not realized that women change their minds quickly, then you are heading for trouble." She replied. The King looks at Dana, who had no emotion what so ever, then back to Gunther, who was still trembling. Gunther's actions and behavior had poisoned ht kings mind with doubt, but he wondered if Dana could be any better. "Dana is just a nurse, what does she know of a man's sport?" said the merchant. The King then got an idea. "Let us do the test. Both Gunther and Dana will take the test, and whoever is the superior archer, will win the privileged to represent the kingdom, Kippernia." The declared the king. "A most noble, and wise decision, Sire." the merchant agreed, both he and his sin had the smuggest grin on their faces. The arrogance, irritated Dana, but she remain quiet and agree to the agreement.

Word got out that of the competition between Dana and Gunther, and so the entire court went to witness the spectacle. Sir Ivan brought their bows and arrows. Once they determine which ones they wanted they headed to the archery position. Gunther went first. Since Dana's arrival, Gunther had tried in secret to impress her, but she kept shooting him down. This was his chance to not inlay impress her, but strike that conceited attitude of hers. As much as he liked her, that attitude of hers drove him crazy. 'A woman should be humble and modest..' he thought to himself as he fired the arrow. It was a perfect bulls eye. That smug grinned was bigger than ever. 'May be now she will know her place.' he thought to himself as he smiled at day while he walked passed her. Dana ignored him, and took her place before the target. "this is a waste of time your highness. Nothing beats a bulls eye. My son is clearly the superior archer." bragged the merchant. Dana took her aim and fired. In a blazing speed her arrow split Gunther's. The entire court was silence, but she was not threw yet. She then took one arrow after another, and in shot them at a rapid-fire; each one was a prefect mark. She fired one after another, until the target split in two. The entire court was silence, and some even for got to breath. Gunther's ego had hit roc bottom, and suddenly Dana seem more frightening then ever. The King didn't need to see more, Dana was the winner, and his representative.

Back from the forged, Smithy watched the entire thing. He it was no shock to him; Dana was a calculative person. "She played with all of them…But at least Jane's safe from Gunther." he said, but he knew this was far from over. At the same time, Sir Theodore was wondering daughter. 'She has her mothers ferocity, and archery skills." he said. The old knight reflected on the memory of his former wife. He remembered her as child, her archery amazed him. But he also remembered her love of animals, and how she cried when her father shot a deer dead, leaving her offspring's alone in the world. "Dana… was raised by her mother, and no doubt she passed on her thoughts to her. So why the sudden change Dana…" He said to himself. No answers came to mind, no reasons, and nothing eased his father's heart.

**Ok sry for being late, but lots of things have come up. But im eager to hear from all of you**


	13. Authors note

Im sorry to my readers for being unable to update any of my stories. School has kepted m occupied and so there will be no up dating for a while. I will continue the stories, but I cant do it at the moment. Once again im sorry for the delay


End file.
